


Tribes and Tribulations

by AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy



Series: Stingers [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BDSM, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mind Control, Minotaur - Freeform, Multi, Sexual Slavery, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy/pseuds/AdamantVibranium_SuperBoy
Summary: This is a continuation ofStingers. Follow the adventures of Tyrian's family as they rush towards an uncertain future.
Series: Stingers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586095
Comments: 23
Kudos: 6





	1. Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is invited to a party. It's not an opportunity he wants to pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for drinking, drugs (light), predatory behavior.
> 
> *Edit.  
> I've made slight changes to explain Ozpin's quietness.

  


  


Oscar Pine knew he was in trouble the minute he walked in the door. It was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that said, "LEAVE NOW!!"

But he's never listened to that voice since leaving his home in Anima. It was driving him crazy, even if it's more likely an indication of insanity instead of it's cause. He told it to shut up or he's killing them both. Apparently that didn't work as well as he'd hoped, but the voice is now communicating in notions instead of real words like it did before. Technicalities. The voice also only speaks up occasionally, when Oscar is in the most danger, or at least when the voice thinks he is. But he was thirsty and the club looked like fun, so he went in anyways. 

That's how he finds himself in a faunus club learning to play pool from a small crowd of affectionate faunus. A big man with ram horns is his opponent while another large man with claws wraps his arms around Oscar to teach him how to aim the pool stick. Everyone is surprised at how well he's doing. A blond young man with shaggy hair, an open shirt, a killer body and a monkey tail says, "There's no way this is really your first time!"

Oscar blushes but keeps his focus on the cue ball as he finishes the game, sinking the eightball in the corner pocket while the ram man still has two balls on the table.

"Eh, it's just that he's got a pool shark for a teacher," says the man with ram horns.

"I thought he was some kind of a big cat," says Oscar.

"What, like a puma?" says the blond monkey boy.

"Yeah, that," says Oscar.

The large cat man grins. "I'm more puma than shark," says the clawed man 

"That's up for debate," says the manager, a huge hulking red-haired young man with black bull horns sweeping backwards from atop his temples. "Here, on the house," says the manager, placing a drink in Oscar's hand. He knows he's too young to be in the club, but he _really_ knows he's too young to drink. He tries a taste and is surprised at how good it is.

"What is it?" asks Oscar.

"It's a tropical fruit punch with hemp liquor. No alcohol but a bit of cannabidiol. It's the strongest drink I'm willing to make for someone your age." Oscar sends the manager a grateful look. "How old are you?" 

"I'll be thirteen this August," says Oscar.

The manager grins. "I have a nephew about your age," he says. "Tell me kid, do you like parties?"

"Doesn't everybody?" says Oscar.

"You'd think so, but some people are weird like that. How does a primal party sound? Drum beats, dancing around the campfires and bonfires, eating meat cooked on the fires, roasting marshmallows? We have quite a few ravers there, not much older than you."

Oscar grins wide. "I've always wanted to go to parties like that, but I've never been. Do you have parties like that here?"

The manager laughs. "No kid, they're held at the Minotaur village outside of town. I can be your escort if you want. Or you can go on your own and find someone else to dance with."

"No offense, Mister Taurus, but you're a little old for me," says Oscar, earning a hearty laugh from the huge faunus. 

"Very well. There should be some kids close to your age there. I'll be there though if you change your mind." The leer on the manager's face flusters Oscar who's not used to that kind of attention nor desire. Not to be made rude, he holds out his hand to shake the manager's and thank him. 

"What time should I be there?"

"This Saturday at 10:30. That's not past your bedtime, is it, kid?"

"Oh, you mean 10:30 at night! Sure! I mean sure, I can be there, not sure, it's past my bedtime. I don't have one."

"Good because the party lasts all night long. ...You're not going to wear that, are you?"

"This? These are my only clothes."

"Well, that's just something we'll have to fix."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar is with the manager, one of the owners (even larger than the manager, with dark brown curls and black bull horns), the monkey boy from the pool game and a blue haired young man who's taking Oscar's measurements and promising to have the best clothes ready for him before the party. The boy is wearing blue and black short-shorts with a chic design, vertical stripes at the hips and a lace up crotch area. He's also wearing a chain collar with a padlock, identical to the neckwear of the monkey boy, and a blue nipple ring, but nothing else. 

Though minimalistic, the boy is clad well and the colors are perfect. Oscar questions in his mind if accepting fashion advice from someone dressed like that is wise, but ultimately decides he can wear his normal clothes if he's given an outfit as revealing as the blue-haired boy's. 

He definitely won't be getting a nipple ring.

The boy asks him to take off his shoes so he can measure each foot. Oscar complies as the owner bends a knee to hold out a hand, steadying Oscar as he takes off his shoes. The blue-haired boy clicks his tongue.

"Next time, use your hands to take off your shoes. Don't step on them. Those are not slip-ons and neither will your new shoes be."

"Yes, sir," says Oscar. The blue-haired boy laughs. 

"Call me Neptune. I'm no 'sir'."

"Okay, 'no sir'," says Oscar jokingly. 

Everyone laughs at his joke though it wasn't really that funny, and Oscar goes to a seat to rest after standing for so long. He hasn't sat down the whole two hours he's been at the club.

Neptune says, "Okay, Oscar. Go enjoy yourself for a bit so I can put your outfit together. It won't all be tailored today, but I can show you the projections from my scroll so you know what it will look like."

"Great! I can't thank you all enough! Do I really get to keep the clothes?"

"Of course Little One," says the owner. "You should be well taken care of, and I'm sure we can help you find a nice home if you like."

"I'm more of a wanderer at the moment. But a place to shower would be useful."

"Consider it done," says the manager. "We have showers here on the third level. You're welcome to free drinks and food and use of the facilities."

Oscar sends the manager a warm look. "Thanks, Mister Taurus. Thanks, Mister Minos."

"You're very welcome, Child," says the owner.

The manager takes him from the room, followed by the monkey boy, as the owner sits down again at his huge office desk. 

They gather a small crowd and go to the back veranda where glow crystals line the inside of the fountains, giving the water a colorful brightness in the dark night of Vacuo. They sit at the outside bar, and Adam orders Oscar another hemp tropical punch, and has a tall glass of whiskey for himself. "So you've come a long way from Anima. Running from something or looking for something?"

"Neither. I just wanted to see the world and started walking. Once I stopped, I realized I was on my way to Vale, and I didn't particularly want to be there, given the state of the kingdom… so I just kept going, and here I am."

"Nice," says the monkey boy. "Vacuo's great. Once you get used to it here, you won't want to live anywhere else."

"Doesn't it get hot in the summer?"

"It does, but it's manageable," says the manager. "Gets cold at night. But if you need a place to sleep, just come here. Even if I'm not here, the other managers will know who you are. You're already on the always welcome list. It means you can always come in, even when the club isn't open."

"Thanks, Mister Taurus. Mister Taurus… you think Neptune will do alright? I mean with the clothes?"

"He'll do you good. You'll be looking like a movie star by the time he's done."

"That seems like a bit much," says Oscar. "I don't need anything expensive."

"Yes you do, kid. Just be honest when he shows you the design. We can change things up today but after your clothes are tailored you won't be able to pick new ones in time for the party."

"Sure thing. I'm not going to be dressed like Neptune, am I?"

"We should be so lucky," says the manager.

Oscar isn't sure he likes the manager's tone.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar is relieved to find there are three layers to his new suit design. The undermost layer consists of a neoprene jockstrap and tri-harness. The colors are an earthy green and brown. Oscar blushes at the very idea of being exposed in this part of the outfit. The underwear doesn't even have a butt in them, it's just open to the air.

The second layer is a semi-formal slacks and shirt with tie combo. The shirt is olive green with a disco collar and the pants are dark brown, tight but not binding. There are gloves similar in color to his own and a matching orange belt. Brand new custom designed dress boots in his colors, complete with orange accents, are the last piece in this layer. This is his favorite layer so far and he thinks he likes the boots the best.

The outer layer consists of cloak, hat and cane. The cloak takes inspiration from the old cloak styles of royalty and the voice in his head says they're surprisingly accurate, though it still insists he should leave and never come back. The hat is similar to a baseball cap and Neptune assures him it's meant to be worn sideways. It matches his color scheme and has a glyph like a pine tree on the front (side?). Neptune promises to find him another hat in general, but says this is what to wear to the party. The cane is stained wood with green and orange pinstripes along the grains. Unlike the clothing, the cane was already fabricated and sized. Neptune says he found one in the market that he couldn't pass up. It has a natural knot at the top instead of a hook and it's exactly his size. 

The voice in his head assures him this cane was meant for him. For 'practice', whatever that means.

Oscar consents to the outfit, to Neptune's relief and Neptune orders the alterations on his scroll.

Oscar has to return this Saturday to don his new attire and walk into the great unknown. He's been needing to unwind lately and this 'primal party' seems like a great idea.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoy this series or want to voice an opinion about this work, feel free to comment!


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar goes to the primal party and meets his match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged sexual situation, predatory behavior and drinking.

  


  


When Oscar arrives at the Minotaur village, he's overwhelmed with the sight. He could see the fires lighting the cliff dwellings from a distance and even glimpse the light of the central bonfire lighting the main chamber. Now, seeing the cave-painted walls and lively dancers, as the fires flicker and the sight of the Minotaurs (surprisingly attractive in their fur kilts and loin cloths), huge, hairy and muscled. 

The architecture is beautiful, most of it cubic like the adobe constructions, with large caverns behind the buildings with tables, tents and fires. Large ladders with steps carved into the stone connect some of the buildings on top of each other and the whole thing is carved out of the stone of the cliff. Tunnels behind the main caverns are lit with dancing torchlight, and cave paintings are everywhere. Hunts, Grimm, scorpion tailed humanoids, people interacting with Minotaurs… and some scenes that seem a little… _adult_... line the walls and even the ceiling of the caverns in bright pigmentation, mostly red, blue and black.

Oscar has just finished taking in the cave paintings and is moving his sights to the dancers when the manager of the club arrives silently at his side and shoves a drinking horn in his hand.

"Great, isn't it?"

"Yeah… I'd always thought the Minotaurs were only a legend… but this is amazing!"

"If you see one you like, come to me, I can make it happen. By the way, don't drink anything unless I give it to you."

"Why?" Oscar asks curiously.

"Just trust me on this. You wanna pick your Minotaur or demi-Minotaur and only drink what they give you. My drinks are safe. ...For now…"

Oscar isn't sure what to think of the way the manager said that nor the leer he's getting from the seven-foot faunus.

"Uhh, thanks, Mister Taurus." 

"Call me Adam. I'll let you know if you need to call me anything else. Look, there's some guys your age!"

"They're faunus though."

"So?"

"No offense, I just thought I should stick to my own kind. I don't really know what the culture is like here."

"You don't like the scorpion tails," Adam says, face fallen. "Well, that's okay, I've got other nephews. Are bull horns a turn off?"

"I… I don't think so… I've never really…"

"Hey, have you ever had an orgasm?" says Adam seriously.

"What?! Why does that matter?"

"No need to be defensive, I just don't know if you know what you like yet."

"I don't. But I'm willing to explore."

Adam puts Oscar's small hand in his own, simply holding it. He isn't flirting, at least as far as Oscar can tell, but it's hard to be certain. Oscar knows the giant faunus is enamored with him, but he isn't holding his hand possessively. He's even been offering to help Oscar find whom he's interested in. 

Adam clears his throat, says, "Let's go find my nephews," and leads Oscar around the fire on the outside of the dance. True to Adam's words, there are ravers there, dancing in mesmerizing grace with their sticks outlit by the fire. Soon, Oscar is face to face with twin bull faunus about his age. 

"This is Desert and Dune. Boys, this is Oscar. I want you to show him a good time."

Adam claps Oscar on the shoulder and says, "I'll be around. Just come find me if you get in over your head." Adam thumbs his shoulder before letting his hand drop and leaving.

Desert and Dune immediately insist that Oscar lose his cloak and hat to dance and lead him in a traditional Minotaur dance, how one would imagine a cave man dances, and soon, Oscar is smiling and laughing.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After twenty minutes of dancing, Oscar is ready for a break and Desert and Dune lead him away from the main bonfire to get drinks. Dune fills their cups with punch and passes one to Oscar. Immediately and out of nowhere, Adam is there, taking Oscar's drink from his hand and placing another one in it.

"This is just water. You need to stay hydrated," says Adam as he glares at Desert and Dune, who are pouting for some reason.

"Thanks. But I want a big boy drink next time though."

"Not without supervision. One of the bulls here can give you that. I'm always on the table, but if you want someone bigger, there's lots of eye candy to choose from."

"I'd prefer someone with a human face," says Oscar.

"I'll take that to mean a faunus face," says Adam through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry, yeah. I meant someone without a bull head. Horns are okay though."

"Do you like my nephews?"

"Sure, we've had lots of fun."

"No, I mean do you _like_ them?"

"Oh! Sure, I guess. As much as anyone else here. Do you have someone my age that looks like Mister Minos? He's dreamy…"

"Sorry, kid. No mini-Tors." 

"Well, I guess… can I have some time to think? It's going to be my first kiss."

Adam laughs and Desert and Dune eye him with hunger.

"Okay, kid. Then let me introduce you to some of the Minotaurs and you can get an invite for the next party. Come to enough of these and you'll never want to leave."

"Is that an option?"

"You can leave anytime you like. I'll even walk you home."

"No, I mean staying here. That's an option?"

"You see all the human kids? They live here."

"What about their parents?"

"Most of them are orphans or come from homes they'd rather not go back to."

"That's so sad," says Oscar.

"Not anymore," says Dune. "They're living the high life, they have everything they need and want and they get to party all the time. Not to mention, the company is fabulous."

"I've got an idea," says Desert. "Why don't you take your clothes off. That'll guarantee you find a mate."

Oscar looks at him in surprise. "I did notice that a lot of the dancers were either in furs, underwear or nude."

Oscar starts taking off his second layer, leaving only his neoprene tri-harness and jockstrap. He even takes his shoes off, feeling the cool stone on his feet and feeling free at the sensation. At home, he wasn't allowed to go outside without shoes and he marvels at how something so simple can have such significance.

Some of the tribe notices when Oscar takes his clothes off and eye him with lust and merriment, confidently posturing, casually stretching to show off their muscles and letting their loincloths hang to the side to reveal their ginormous cocks and balls. When Oscar thinks about it, they seem somewhat proportional, even if on the extra-large size, to the five meter tall Minotaurs, but the view is both enticing and intimidating in and of itself.

For the first time since arriving, Oscar isn't led anywhere. He takes the steps of his own initiative to dance nervously in front of the fire. His confidence was shed with his clothes, but as the minutes pass and the bull-men join the dance, Oscar finds his feet again and dances with reckless abandon. 

He's swimming in the manly scents all around him as more and more Minotaurs join the dance and soon, while Adam isn't looking, Oscar is led off the dancefloor by a red-haired Minotaur wearing nothing but warpaint, body paint that swirls and stripes around his body in a blue that accents his red body hair and bull head perfectly.

They talk for a few minutes as Oscar asks questions about the Minotaurs and the Minotaur asks Oscar questions about his life. 

Oscar finds out that the Minotaurs are demi-Grimm, 'blessed' with the ichor of Bull Grimm. They're immortal, though not because they're Minotaurs, but because they have the water of life. Supposedly there's a whole underground lake of it at the tribe's labyrinth in the land of darkness. They spent generations digging the bed of the lake and filling it urnful by urnful with the water of life. The Minotaur himself is over five millennia old and though Oscar thinks that's a turn off on paper, he doesn't feel turned off. In fact, everything about this Minotaur turns him on. He can just imagine that giant tongue licking him all over and that colossal cock sliding between his legs. He isn't sure where it would go after that, but the fantasy is no less vivid and no less erotic to him.

When asked, Oscar tells the Minotaur (Lukus) that he's a twelve year old farmhand from the countryside in Anima and has yet to finish exploring the world. He says being a farmhand was a lot of work, but so is surviving. If he had to compare, he isn't sure which is harder.

"Stay here with me," says Lukus. "I'll make sure you have everything you need. You'll never have to struggle to survive again."

Oscar is elated but thinks it wise to get to know him better. Plus there's always a catch.

"What would I have to do in return?"

"Just drink what I give you tonight. Everything else will come naturally." 

Lukus bends down and _kisses_ Oscar. With tongue. A whole lot of tongue.

Oscar doesn't know what to do at first but he kisses back, wanting to make the most of his first kiss and sucks gently, then aggressively, on the Minotaur's large tongue. He can't get enough of it. Before he realizes it, he's kneeling on the ground before the Minotaur and holding his cock with something akin to reverence. 

He puts the tip, erupting with prejism, to his mouth and sucks, drinking the hot, musky liquid and taking as much of that cockhead into his mouth as he can manage. Finally, he looks up at Lukus and says, "Master, I'm yours."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on the fence about Lukus' name. If you have any ideas for a Minotaur name, let me know, I just might use it.


	3. Challenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar thinks he knows what's in store for him, but he's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged sexual situations and discussions of slavery.

  


  


Oscar is enjoying the sweetest taste of his life when he's suddenly plucked from the ground and raised on top of a Minotaur's shoulders. Oscar whines in his throat at the loss, but grabs the horns in front of him for balance. 

"Chief Diego! What's the meaning of this?" demands Lukus, clearly surprised by the elder Minotaur's intrusion.

"You have been challenged. Osiyo is challenging you to single combat for the hand of this boy."

Lukus looks past Diego to his competitor. Osiyo is by far the largest of them there, at 7 meters tall and muscled like a grizzly bear on steroids. His black hair is tied at the nape of his neck with leather straps and he wears a loincloth of buffalo hide. His eyes are green, an unusual color for Minotaurs and he is holding his hand out as if asking Lukus to dance. 

Lukus knows what it means if he accepts the hand. He'll be fighting in a dangerous one on one battle with the champion and would risk dying if he were mortal. He also knows that his only chance of keeping his new prize is to fight and win.

"Accept the challenge or forfeit," says Diego. "You have six human slaves already. Surely they can keep you entertained."

"But I want this one!" says Lukus childishly as he firmly grasps Osiyo's hand. 

The area around the fire is cleared as party veterans and tribe members usher the first-timers aside and Diego takes to pissing a circle for the Minotaurs to fight in. From atop Diego's shoulders, Oscar can smell the acrid piss and it turns him on to no end. Surely this chief would be his best option in finding a lover. _Master_ , part of his mind corrects.

 _You shouldn't be here_ , says another part of his mind.

Oscar watches as Lukus and Osiyo take their places in the circle. Diego lets out a loud low that Oscar can feel in his balls and immediately the bulls begin to fight, wrestling naked and trying to pierce each other with their horns. The fight seems to last forever but it only lasts about three minutes.

Osiyo stands victorious and when Diego passes Oscar into the champion's grasp, Lukus hangs his head in shame and retreats into the labyrinth.

Osiyo is so big, Oscar is sure he can't please the monster. Fortunately, he doesn't have to as Osiyo walks over to Adam and Tor and deposits Oscar on the ground at their feet.

"My end of our bargain," says Osiyo.

"And here's mine," says Tor. "Roy! You're up!"

"Woohoo!!!" shouts a red haired scorpion faunus as he runs into Osiyo's open arms. He's one of the kids Oscar's age and Oscar had rejected the idea of pairing off with him. If this huge Minotaur is his type then Oscar has nothing to offer him anyways. The boy, Roy, gives Tor a kiss before leaving with Osiyo who carries him like a baby, tickling him with affection.

"That was a close one," says Adam. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to drink anything you didn't give me," says Oscar, "But I didn't!" 

"Body fluids count," says Adam, passing Oscar a water.

"I told you I want a big boy drink," says Oscar after the first sip.

"You had one. Or do you consider Minotaur fuck sauce to be a little boy drink?"

"No, but I also don't consider it a drink. Why can't I have a Minotaur?"

"Little One," says Tor. "Do you know what they want to do with you?"

"Have sex, I assume," says Oscar.

"Are you familiar with the mechanics?" Tor asks.

"Not exactly…"

"Male on male penetrative sex involves inserting the penis into the anus. Lukus wanted to shove his cock inside your butt."

"WHAT?!! HOW WOULD THAT EVEN FIT?!!"

"Indeed," says Tor, gravely.

Adam laughs and says, "You've got a lot to learn, kid. How about this? I want to offer you a job at the club and you can come to these parties on weekends with Tor or me. That way, you're spoken for and not on the market for the Minotaurs, and we get a new dancer. You can learn glow stick dancing from some of the village ravers and be our youngest go-go boy. What do you think?"

"Well, I do need a job… Sure Mister Taurus, that sounds good."

The silent voice in Oscar's mind echoes with relief.

"It's Adam," says Adam. "You don't have to be so formal."

"Even though you're my boss now?"

"I'm not your boss until we file the paperwork. And even then, I prefer Adam. You remember Aries, right?"

"The man with ram horns I played pool with?"

"Yeah, he's our top dancer," says Adam.

"He's certainly got the body for it," says Oscar.

"No kidding. Anyways, he can teach you a few moves and I'll make sure your first shift is with him."

"Sounds great."

"Why don't you go have fun with my nephews? The dancing should start up again any minute. Just enjoy the party, come to me for drinks and let me know when you're ready to pass out. You can have a sleeping pad in one of the guest tents or I can carry you back to the club."

"Thanks Mist– Adam. Thank you."

"You're welcome kiddo."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The next morning, Oscar wakes up next to Desert and Dune. They're all still in their underwear and Oscar's butt doesn't feel sore, so he feels confident he made it through the night intact. He wakes them up and pecks them on the cheek before leaving the guest tent to see the sunrise coming up over the desert. It's a beautiful sight and Oscar thanks his years as a farm hand for his tendency to wake up at dawn. 

"Beautiful isn't it," says the chief, coming up from behind him.

"Yes, it is," says Oscar. 

"In our old home, we could never see the sunrise so clearly. Coming here was a good thing."

"If it counts for anything, I'm glad you're here," says Oscar. 

The Minotaur chieftain smiles and says, "You are sweet for saying that. If you ever wish me to bed you, don't hesitate to tell me."

"I could get really hurt that way. I mean, you're so big and I'm so little."

"I would be certain you cannot be injured first."

"How would… oh! The water of life?"

"You know about that? How?"

"Lukus told me."

Diego grunts with malcontent in his face. "He'll have to be punished for his loose tongue."

"Do you really want to make me immortal?" asks Oscar.

"Yes, child. But it would stop you from growing and I would not take that from you without your permission."

"I understand. Hey, Chief Minos, are all the humans here immortal? I mean the club kids and ravers."

"Yes."

"I see. But they have masters, right?"

"I am training two to be full Minotaurs and a couple have graduated to demi-Minotaurs, but most of them have Minotaur masters. They are slaves, but they are happy."

"I noticed. They seem pretty free to me."

"Freedom depends on definition. They serve their Masters in all things, but they are not in cages or chains. None are needed because they don't want to do anything that would violate their Masters' will."

"So the question is can they want of their own volition or is that controlled," says Oscar.

"Both. It can be complicated, but you felt it last night. Would you have accused Lukus of taking you against your will?"

"Never."

"And yet, he possessed your will. You already wanted the same thing, but you wouldn't have had a choice but to want it. You see what I mean?"

"You're right, it can be complicated."

"Am I interrupting anything?" asks Tor as he walks up to sit with them.

"Not at all. Good morning to you, Son."

"Good morning to you as well, Father."

"Wait. Mister Minos has a human head, but Chief Minos, you have a bull head. If he's your son does that mean he had a human mother?"

"No, child. I did have a human mother, but we were all human back then. Over five thousand years ago. The women of our tribe refused to drink the water of life, thinking they couldn't create life once they had. My mother died shortly after we became Minotaurs."

"Do you only have males as… well I mean for…"

"Yes, we only bed boys and men," says Diego. "We are a tribe of men and we aim to keep it that way."

"And some of your lovers become Minotaurs, right?"

"That's right, Little One," says Diego. "But not all. We love our slaves and most of them want nothing to change."

"So they can still make their own decisions about that once they're slaves?"

"Yes," says Diego.

"I need to get Adam and head back to the club," says Tor. "Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure," says Oscar. "Just let me find my clothes."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	4. Let's Get This Party Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy finds an excuse to party when Jaune suggests they celebrate. With new faces and surprises in store will anything be the same again?
> 
> This chapter is unfinished but I wanted to post what I have so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged exotic dancers and sexual slavery. Warnings for underaged oral sex.

  


  


  


  


Roy Winchester is tired as shit.

He's been in Watts' machine all morning as his semblance is copied and transferred to others. Thirty of Salem's henchmen and almost his entire family. All in all, Roy thinks it's a blessing. The Minotaur tribe is getting no such treatment however, and their status as fairweather enemies means that Salem has no intention of sharing her miracles and gifts with them at all. Eternal life is enough in her opinion, though she didn't give that gift willingly.

Finally, Cardin sees that Roy is about to pass out and says, "That's enough."

Watts knows better than to contradict him when his child is concerned. An attack on Cardin is an attack on his family, which includes Tyrian and more importantly, Salem, though Salem's choice to claim them as family is one Watts will never understand. He's not a family man, and even if he was, including their enemies simply due to blood relations and romantic ties is not enough in his mind.

Cardin and Jaune are there at Roy's side, helping him out of the pod he's been in for the past several hours.

"Perhaps we did too much in one day," says Watts, admitting error as much as he is willing to.

"You think?!" says Jaune, eying daggers at the disgraced scientist.

"He needs two weeks to rest," says Cardin, posture daring Watts to challenge him. "We don't know what the long-term effects of your machine are and I don't want to make things worse for him if rushing this process is something we can avoid."

"My nephew is right," says Salem. "Now. How is the search for the Summer Maiden coming along?"

"No leads, Your Grace," says Watts as he takes a respectful pose, arms behind his back with a slight now. "But we have eyes and ears everywhere. We'll find her soon."

"That's good to hear. I'd hate to think that you'd let my wife stay imprisoned for even a second longer than she has to be."

"Yeah," mumbles Roy. "Where's she gonna go to the bathroom in a relic vault?"

Heads turn to him with faces of amusement and shock. Salem puts a hand to her forehead. "My dear, please try to preserve us from such imagery."

"We'll double our efforts, Your Grace," says Watts.

"Quadruple them," says Salem severely. "I want my wife back."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


After they get home to Vacuo, Roy is feeling much better, the sunlight and his father's semblance doing wonders to recharge him. Instead of going to bed, he takes a longchair to the roof of his home with Dro, Tor and Teams BRNZ and SSSN. He's joined quickly by his lead slave, Brawnze, ever adoring, who brings him his favorite drink and showers him with affection. Roy jerks Brawnze's head into his crotch and lets Brawnze work his magic. Jaune won't leave his side and watches the looks on his son's face as he approaches orgasm, smiling that this can be a good day for him, even after being in the land of darkness.

As Brawnze slurps the last of the jism from his lips, he says, "So Master, how are you feeling?"

"Much better now," says Roy with a wicked grin. "But honestly I'm still a bit wiped out. Whatever I did, it wasn't easy."

"Watts says the machine magnifies your aura so you don't lose any, but either way, you've lost a lot of aura today," says Jaune.

"Yeah I guess so," says Roy. "What semblance are you going to learn first?"

"I think I've already got Cardin's semblance down. I'm considering Tyrian's but I want to learn glyphs from Whitley before I see Weiss when she and Team RWBY come to visit next month. I won't be as good as her but—"

"You still want to impress your high school crush?" Roy says emphatically. "You're married!"

"It's not like that… anyways glyphs are really useful."

"We can learn together," says Roy. "We don't do enough stuff together, and even though Whitley's new to it, I'm sure Adam will whip him into shape in no time."

"I'm sure he will. Do you want to go to the club tonight? We could celebrate your bravery for going through with this."

"Sure! But everyone has to go. Uncles, cousins, slaves, Grandpa… everyone."

"Just to be clear, you don't mean Salem do you?"

"How else are we going to troll her? Just tell her everyone's invited but her. She'll do the rest."

"Roy… she's not a good person. I know you're used to trusting people but she's not one to trust. If she comes, people might die."

"We'll have the club all to ourselves! I know people… people on the inside," Roy says conspiratorially with a grin.

"Fine. If Tor closes the club for a private party, I'll let your grandpa know what to say to her."

"Okay, good enough. Brawnze, get Tor on the scroll and make it snappy."

"Yes, Master," says Brawnze, unfazed and used to the boy's demanding nature.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


In the land of darkness a Seer Grimm approaches Salem and after silently communicating it's fealty and respect, it shows the face of Tyrian Callows. 

"Your Majesty," starts Tyrian, but Adam jumps into view slinging his arm around Tyrian, facing the Seer they're speaking through.

"Is that the wifey? Hi, Honeyboo!"

"Adam," says Salem. "How is it that you've been at this for months and never repeated a nickname twice."

"Anything for you, Twinkle Teeth."

Tyrian pushes Adam away and says, "Your Grace, I was wondering what you plan to wear to Roy's party tonight. I don't want us to have any fashion faux pas, and such embarrassment does not befit a Queen."

"Party…? There's going to be a party tonight. And I wasn't invited?"

"I'm certain you were. After all, my sons and grandson certainly would have said something while they were there at your castle this morning."

"They did not," Salem says simply, veiled malevolence in her voice.

"Well, I'll need to check with Roy to see if that was an oversight or if you weren't—"

"I'll be there," says Salem. "Do I simply follow the odor of cattle?"

"Hey!" says Adam, knowing she meant him and Tor.

"Nothing so crude, Your Grace. Simply arrive at the house and I'll have Neptune make sure you have appropriate attire."

"Tyrian… are you saying my attire isn't good enough?"

"This isn't to be a formal event, Your Majesty. It's to be a casual one. You'll need contemporary casual wear. Certainly everything you have is as regal as can be. No, no, you'll need something special for this party."

"I see. What time shall I be there?" 

"About sunset should do it," says Tyrian.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune is ready with a variety of party dresses, but he doesn't know who they are for. When Salem approaches him, she looks at the dresses laying out in disgust.

"No. I don't think so," says Salem and she walks out of the room, leaving Neptune bug-eyed and jaw-dropped.

Adam catches Salem in the hall. "You can't forget your party hat. It's an important Vacuan tradition. And it would mean a lot to Roy."

Salem sighs. "Fine. What does it look like?"

"I have to make it at the club. It's a surprise."

"Very well. I expect elegance and beauty in my hat. Nothing less."

"I'll make it especially for you Dollface! Everyone will love it!"

"Fine. You are the most troublesome of my concubines. You must understand my doubts."

"Don't worry. I'll make it graceful as a swan."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar is learning to dance from Aries before the party. He assured Oscar that they need to dance differently, in styles that befit their body types and assets to show off their best features. For instance Aries has a large package, and he shows it off by moving his hips in ways that cause it to move in his jockstrap, flopping around while showing off the weight and form of it. He poses with rippling muscles to show off his physique and capitalize on his size. 

Oscar on the other hand, should show off his flexibility and ass, so Aries teaches him a number of dance moves that do just that. At first, Oscar is self conscious, not particularly finding himself attractive, but Aries gives him a surprise kiss and says, "Trust me, you'll do great."

After enough time to feel confident in his movements, he decides he's just going to dance and have fun and let beauty be in the eyes of the beholders. He learns how to rip his shirt off with one of the extra rip shirts, but Adam puts a stop to it and tells him that the first person to tip him more than 50 Lien gets to take off his shirt for him. He blushes at the thought and Adam says, "It's not whoring yourself out. It's exotic dancing. No one gets to touch you in a way you don't want, and you aren't going to be having sex with anyone while at the party. And you're in training. Nobody's going to try and take advantage of you, because if they did, they'd have to answer to me, Aries, Tor, Dro and Sun. Maybe even the rest of the family."

"I haven't met Mister Dro before," says Oscar.

"It's Mister Minos. Mister Piedro Minos. But call him Dro. He's Tor and Roy's husband. They're in a three way marriage."

"Oh. Is he as big as Tor?"

"Bigger. He's a fat dude, but the same height as Tor at 3 meters tall."

"Okay. Should I do whatever he tells me, Iike Tor?"

"No. Tor knows better than to fuck his employees, but Dro doesn't technically work here and he'd claim you as his own as quick as he could. You wouldn't even finish your shift without a collar being slapped on your neck and being carried out like a rag doll."

"Sounds unpleasant."

"It's not, the man is intoxicating. I'd let him do that to me if I was your age and unspoken for."

"Oh. Does he want me as a slave? Like those Minotaurs?"

"He will when he sees you. But don't get collared until after the party if that's your decision. Just realize you can't go back. If he takes you as a slave, you will belong to him forever, and I can't do anything about it."

"Understood. Do you want to see what I've learned so far?"

"Sure, kid. Show me what you got."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay isn't used to being rushed. He's always prepared ahead of time to avoid it. But there was no preparing for this.

Jay plans to wear all of his warrior's attire, but when he gets to the club and is told he's dancing tonight, that he needs something revealing to tease the party guests with, he has to run home, look through his closet and find the perfect strip dancer uniform he can muster. Adam's clothes are too big and the wrong color, so he can't use them. Roy's numerous tease-everybody outfits are too small and the wrong color. Finally he raids Neptune's closet and stretches out one of his blue and white cotton baseball shirts before donning a pair of his boxers, skin tight on Jay's rump and stretched just like the shirt is. Jay wasn't prepared this time but even if he's late, he's sure he'll be the star of the show.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Neptune, Clover and Scarlet are baking the cake in the kitchen. Clover's mainly there for his semblance, but his baking skills aren't too shabby. 

In the pool room (with an actual pool complete with bars and pool tables), employees are adjusting the pool chemicals and stocking the bars. Sun is among them. As a bartender (contracted by Adam so he isn't on the main payroll), Sun takes in the most cash. He says it's his abs. Everyone else says it's his personality. And also his abs…

Brawnze and his team are putting up decorations for their Master's party, from decorations hanging from the ceiling to adjusting the lights in the club to project the Winchester Cardinal in Roy's colors on the dance floor, a red cardinal on a light gray backdrop and red accents around the borders. It doesn't work quite right and they end up with Winchester Cardinals projected everywhere in smaller forms. Tor tells them it's perfect and bids them to remove their clothes and go to their posts in the pool room, dancing on pedestals that are just the right height to make it seem like they're dancing on the surface of the water.

Jay finally arrives and joins Aries, Oscar and Lucky on the stages around the room. With Oscar and Lucky on the main stage (a large platform in the corner of the room between two bars, but facing the dancefloor), Jay in one corner and Aries in another, there's still one stage left unattended, and Tor hopes Sage will consider dancing tonight. If not, he isn't worried. There's plenty of entertainment already in place and finally it's time to dim the lights, cue the music and unlock the doors for the family to arrive. Signs saying "Closed for a Private Event" are on every entrance and exit and Tor feels like they're ready for anything.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar keeps looking at Lucky nervously. His skin is white and not in the hyperbole sense. It's stark white, just like his hair, and his red and black eyes along with his other features send chills down Oscar's spine. The boy is about Oscar's age and size and he's as kind as can be. He's been jabbering away to Oscar about how much fun dancing is and he has so many instructional videos on his scroll and they can learn new moves together. He talks about how proud of Tor's younger husband he is for his bravery and talents. 

But his appearance irks Oscar and the voice in his head says, "No good can come of this abomination. Stay on your guard."

So Oscar does stay on his guard, dancing stiffly as if constantly ready for an attack.

But the lights dim and the party starts and Lucky dances _close_ to Oscar and says, "When everything gets busier in here, we should give them a show."

"How do we do that?" asks Oscar. "Aren't we already giving them a show?"

Lucky grabs Oscar's thigh and hitches it up to his hip, grabbing his lower back to balance him and pull him close as he kisses him deeply with lots of tongue and licks his neck.

"Like that! Perfect!" says Lucky. "Don't worry, I'll lead. Just have a good time and the rest will fall into place. You're still in training, so nobody's going to worry about perfection, though honestly… you _are_ perfect."

Oscar blushes as his manhood grows in his neoprene jockstrap. He kisses Lucky again and says, "I like you. Umm… do you want to go to the next party, umm… together?"

Lucky hugs him tight and says, "I'd be honored."

The voice in Oscar's head audibly facepalms and hopes this won't be like his distant memories of another beautiful face bearing red eyes.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGHHH!!! 
> 
> I had the next chapter written and the lost it due to technical difficulties. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Sorry for taking several months off, but for a long time, i didn't feel like writing, then when I did, i wrote a couple of other stories and then finished _Remnants_ in my _Inspired by All Too Human_ series. That series is now complete and it feels good to have finally finished something. 
> 
> Extra Note: I'm sure canonical _RWBY_ will give more information about Vacuo and Shade Academy, but I've already made it this far, so i won't be going back and making any major changes to what I've already written. This is a heavily canon-divergent story, so it's just gonna have to be different.
> 
> Thank y'all for reading and i hope my loyal readers will return as i continue writing this series.


	5. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar is now a dancer at the club and Roy wants a celebration. What no one expects is the way Salem reacts to Oscar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for drunkenness, bad decisions, referenced evil witch nookie and canon going down the drain.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Salem is ushered in the back door to the club by Adam who takes her through the kitchens to help her be ready for the party. He makes her traditional party hat then and there before telling her to compose herself and wait for him to announce her entrance. The hat tilts a little on her head, despite the string on her chin and she rights it before magicking it in place.

She loathes to attend a party without both her wife and her consort by her side, but she's left Faucon to take care of the castle in her absence and the new Summer Maiden hasn't been found yet, so there's no way to open the vault to retrieve her beloved.

She banishes these thoughts and looks forward to the party. It is certain to be no royal ball but she'll be damned if she doesn't show up to celebrate Roy's participation in bringing magic back to Remnant.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The party is in full swing and Oscar has shed his shirt for Tyrian who gave him a hundred Lien to take it off. He seductively rotated his hips, showing off his thin, muscled waist as he pulled his shirt up, thankful for his youth and the years as a farm hand giving him the shape he has, ribs slightly visible with a decent four-pack. 

Lucky dances in wild abandon next to him and they kiss and dirty dance together to make the crowd scream. A few Minotaurs from the village, including Diego, are out on the floor and their musk is palpable as well as their sheer masculinity. The demi-Minotaurs, Cardin, Sky, Tor, Desert, Dune and a boy Oscar recognizes as one of the ravers from the last party are all just as entrancing and Oscar wonders how long he will stay a free person with all the powerful bulls in the room. Certainly all of them wish to claim him if their tips and offers of a happy, carefree life are anything to go by. One even presents a collar and begs him to wear it, but Oscar can smell the bull piss on it and Diego quickly snatches the collar and forbids the Minotaur from any more tricks, whatever that means.

Soon Adam's voice comes over the P.A. to congratulate Roy on his part in bringing magic to Remnant which makes Oscar do a double take, him wanting to know if magic is really real and the voice in his head wanting to know how and why, and then Adam welcomes a special guest that most of the room wasn't expecting.

A woman with white skin and hair, black veins and sclerae and red irises strides out of the kitchen, walks around the bar and takes in the sight of the party as if expecting everyone to bow. A few do, including Cardin and Tyrian, but Cardin lets out a loud snicker before the entire room erupts in laughter. 

The fine and regal gown does not match the tin foil swan on her head whatsoever.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Salem doesn't know why everyone is laughing. Even her loyal subjects seem to be stifling laughter. She is not accustomed to being laughed at and she doesn't know if it's because of some wild rumor perpetrated by the primitive Minotaurs present or if Adam's suggestion of headwear was a prank.

More importantly, she wants to know why her son is nearly nude and dancing on a platform in the center of the room. He's doing this thing with his hips and butt cheeks that Adam will later tell her is called 'twerking' and she's now certain that his humiliation of her family is the reason for the laughter. Perhaps his dancing was only meant to embarrass her.

"Is this a prank?" she demands. 

"I'm sorry, Stevia Lips," says Adam, "I couldn't help myself. I'll take the hat if you want."

"I refuse to part with the appropriate obligatory attire. I was referring to— wait! The party hat was a prank?!"

"Yes, Thunder Bosom," says Adam. "You look ridiculous!"

There's a fresh round of laughter as Salem narrows her eyes and the tin foil swan melts into liquid molten metal as it drips to the floor around her enraged face and perfect hair, which seems to be ignoring the laws of physics and remaining infallibly styled. 

"Lucky…" Salem says. "Why are you doing with that boy?"

Lucky pulls his tongue from Oscar's mouth.

"Umm, dancing…"

"I see… and you. What are your intentions with my so– OZMA!!!" Fire burns bright in Salem's eyes, and everyone looks around in surprise trying to figure out what else has enraged the dark queen. 

_Oh, no…_ says the voice in Oscar's head. _She's found us._ Though the words are calm, the immense fear and intensity coming from the voice is overwhelming.

Oscar looks at her in fear and decides to play dumb. It isn't hard since he has no idea who she is or why the voice is so afraid of her. "Umm… excuse me?"

"I should've known you'd reincarnate so quickly!" shouts the demon goddess. "I'll burn you until—"

"No burning my dancers, Babycakes!" says Adam. "Oscar is one of my boys. You can't hurt him."

Salem turns her fury on Adam. "How dare you challenge me! The reincarnation of Ozpin is right there, vulnerable to our whims and you would do nothing as he grows in power and threatens to destroy us all?!"

"Ozpin?!" demands Qrow. "Oscar, do you have a voice in your head?"

"Uh, sometimes."

"Unhand my son, Ozma!" says Salem. "You won't use his love to betray him as you did me!"

"I feel like there's a lot we're missing, Your Grace," says Cardin moving towards Oscar in a defensive position, continuing to face Salem as if to defend Ozpin from her.

"Story time!!" shouts Roy, oblivious to the severity of everything.

"This is _not_ story time!" Salem assures him.

"The voice says we should run," says Oscar.

"Don't." says Salem. "Accept my parley and speak with me in private." She walks briskly into the kitchens and Oscar, despite his better judgement, follows.

When they're alone in the kitchen, Oscar subtly positions himself by a butcher's knife.

"That won't do you any good," says Salem. 

"I don't know what you mean," Oscar says innocently.

"If it were that easy to dispatch myself, I would have done it ages ago. It would have saved us all a lot of heartache and millenia of struggles. Now then, I want to propose a deal. I will work hard to bring magic back to Remnant and you will not interfere. In return, I will not allow the relics to be brought together nor will I attempt to divide and destroy humanity. Do we have a deal?"

"Are you Lucky's mother? Because we have a date next Saturday and I don't want to cause any problems."

Fire glows in those blood red eyes. "Out of the question! You are forbidden to date my child! Do. We. Have. A. Deal?"

"Well, not destroying humanity is a big plus. And I never knew magic was real. It seems like a win/win."

"And you'll leave my family alone? No more kissing my son!"

"But we work together and kissing brings in more tips!"

"You… are kissing my son for money?"

"Not exactly, but kind of…"

"I will provide you with all the fortune you can waste. No more dancing with or kissing Lucky. Period."

"Is that part of our agreement? All the riches I can waste?"

Salem sighs. "Ozpin would be so disappointed in you. Yes, but we'll have to have those pesky voices taken care of too."

"I'll see a psychiatrist," says Oscar. "I'll finally be able to if I have the money."

"Deal. I will provide for all your needs and desires, I will not attempt to destroy or divide humanity nor will I allow the relics to be in the same vicinity. In return, you are to avoid my children, not interfere in any of my goals and do something to stifle that voice."

"Deal!" says Oscar.

_NOO!!!_

"I'll borrow some Lien from my manager and see a psychiatrist in the morning. I never liked having that voice in my head to begin with."

"Excellent. Give me your hand."

Oscar tentatively holds out his hand and Salem takes it in hers, shaking it gently as magic glows around them and then settles on their hands, binding them to their words. 

"It is done then. Go dance on one of the other platforms, away from Lucky."

"Okay. Thank you for not trying to destroy humanity."

Salem just scowls at him, and he scurries off into the other room. 

Lucky comes in next and _pushes_ Salem aggressively in an act of defiance she's not seen in millennia. "You cock-blocker!! I really liked him!!"

"Son, I was doing what's best for us. How long have you known him?"

"A few hours."

"Then it is no loss. Trust me, that boy is nothing but trouble. Were you to trust him with your heart, he would not only break it, he would ruin your life."

"But I _like_ him!"

"I'm sure with time, you will come to see the wisdom of my words. There are other fish in the sea, my dear. Come, let us attend the celebration."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Roy eagerly takes Lucky onto the dance floor when he returns. They dirty dance together as Salem looks away in disgust. Diego orders her a drink and they have polite conversation as he attempts to make an alliance now that they share a family. She agrees that attacks between them will not be an issue but inwardly denies them the gift of Roy's semblance, though Diego knows nothing about Watts' machine. Qrow goes to Oscar to ask him more questions about the voice in his head but Oscar doesn't want to talk about it. Having schizophrenia or dissociative identity disorder is not something the boy is proud of and he can't wait to get on antipsychotics to quiet the voice altogether. It's often wrong, and it's always disturbing. Qrow tries to tell him how important it is to break his vow to Salem and listen to the voice, but Oscar tells him to leave him alone. After the third time demanding that Qrow leave him be, Oscar calls out 'Help!' and Adam comes over.

"Listen, birdbrain, you're family so I'm not going to 86 you, but if you harass my dancer with another single word, I will personally kick your ass."

Qrow leaves quietly to drink on the back patio, watching the colors of the glow crystals in the fountain's water and thinking to himself about what he thought was true, what he knows is true and what he might think is true in the future. At first, everything was in black and white, to learn about huntsmen to help defend his tribe – then to help defend humanity. Then lines got blurred and then even more blurred. It seems now like everything is in shades of gray. But he looks at the fountain and wonders if he has it all wrong. Maybe the shades aren't just gray but in every color imaginable… he knows he'll never figure it out, but for now, control of events is out of his hands. He doesn't even know if it's possible to break the word bond spell that he knows from Ozpin's previous lessons that Salem must've used. If not, then they're all on their own and there's nothing he can do to protect his former mentor and life-long friend.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Lucky quits his job as a dancer so it will be easier for Oscar. He knows it will be awkward seeing him and he doesn't know how to control his lust for the boy who will no longer speak to him. Adam agrees to do the paperwork for him and give him letters of recommendation for any job he wants in the future, but the party is still happening and neither have time for paperwork right now. 

The party goes on for hours of dancing, drinking and merriment and Clover finally drags an inebriated Qrow in from the back patio who whispers "Bitch" as they pass Salem who seems to be as drunk as Qrow. She slaps him hard before asking Diego to dance and introducing him to basic ballroom dancing maneuvers as the crowd watches in interest. Only once does he step in her toes, and only once does she slap him across the face. The other slaps are on his fur-clad rump, and Diego ventures a kiss that is met with enthusiasm. Qrow takes a video for posterity and Adam laughs and laughs.

"We would have such adorable children," says Salem dreamily. 

"You are already bedding one of my sons," says Diego. "Adam Taurus is mine by blood."

Salem wretches for a moment, littering the dance floor, before excusing herself. 

Adam laughs hysterically.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  
  


The next morning, Salem awakens in a fur tent, her arms around a fifteen foot Minotaur's waist as he licks her lovingly.

"Please tell me we didn't," says Salem.

"Only fifteen times. Round sixteen is ready to go on my part. Are you ready, sweet bride, or do you need some time? I understand if you are still quite sore."

"Diego… Speak of this to no one."

"The entire tribe saw as we danced together 'round the fire. They saw as we kissed and they saw as you drug me to the tent. This isn't my home by the way. You simply dragged my to the closest place of privacy."

"Then I am humiliated beyond repair," says Salem as Diego licks her cheek affectionately. "We were married last night weren't we?"

"Only in Minotaur tradition. We could of course renew our vows in your traditions as well."

"That will be unnecessary. I will honor our vows… Husband."

"We could annul if you wish. We were both quite inebriated."

"No. I feel like this is a fitting end to our rivalry," she says as she grabs what's now hers. "But I will be returning home to the lands of darkness after this."

"I understand, my sweet," says Diego as he mounts his new bride.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, this isn't going to be the end of Ozpin. But i felt like given the choice at the beginning, Oscar would want the voices in his head to stfu.


	6. Oscar's Soul Mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar finally meets his true love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know of any warnings except piss, tattoos and underage.
> 
> Let me know if I need to add anything.
> 
> I added another section to this chapter. Feel free to comment and kudo if you like this work.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar looks at the small, white pill. The doctor said it would help with delusions, which includes the voice. Qrow said messing with his brain chemistry might silence the voice. Despite the fact that Qrow said it like it's a bad thing, Oscar really hopes it works. He takes the pill with a glass of water and hopes for the best.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Lucky, Caladro and Kaine are excited. Salem's pregnant, and though the quest for the Summer Maiden is taking a toll on all of their hearts, the promise of new life is a balm to their wounds. She and Diego have decided to call him Kole (short for Ankole). She's already started to show since she's decided to fast-track the pregnancy like she did with Lucky and Kaine. This will be her second bull child, and she hopes this father won't give her "cute" nicknames like Adam does. 

Kaine hopes he has a new brother by the full moon. They can play games and learn magic together and even kiss. It will be perfect.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jaune is enjoying being human again. At first, he felt helpless and naked without a scorpion tail or bull horns, but now, he really likes it. It's easier to be small and helpless for his Doms but also, it just feels like himself again. He never wanted to be a scorpion faunus to begin with. It was an act of Tyrian, not himself. Now Tyrian has all the family he needs and more and Jaune feels good being human again. Cardin's name is across the back of his shoulders again, though now just under the neck and curving downwards in an arch over Van's glyphic handwriting. Cardin has agreed to let Jaune take his Minotaur boyfriend as a concubine, only to be together when Jaune is at the village. Cardin is his home and all three of them know that, but Cardin enjoys spending time with his Minotaur boyfriends as well. He treasures their glyph he has printed on his asscheek and has taken to photographing his ass with the glyph visible at different landmarks around Vacuo and printing them out to give to his Minotaur boyfriends. 

Team BRNZ and Team SSSN decided to take on their human and faunus forms again, Roy purging the Minotaur from their blood and auras. Alpine has decided to become human again as well, though he does drink Minotaur milk to become big and strong. He's now 5'4" tall and nicely muscled though he hasn't left his boyish charm behind. Russel finds it easier to fuck him now and Alpine can keep his boyish identity, so it's a win/win for them both.

If Tyrian is upset that three of his sons are no longer scorpions, he doesn't show it. To him, they'll always be his sons, no matter their race. And soon it looks like he'll have even more family. The dark goddess has informed him that she is with child and that her new son will be staying in the Minotaur village with his father until he decides where he wants to live. Tyrian cackles with delight that Salem now has a wife, a mistress and a husband, but keeps his cackling to himself when she can see him. Although considering his mental illness, cackling may be par for the course.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar is relieved when the pill kicks in. No more of that voice that's been more and more frantic by the minute. He finishes getting dressed in his neoprene jockstrap and harness and prepares to go onstage with Aries. They're doing a duet together, dancing erotically as they strip. Aries is already on the platform, dancing his heart out when Oscar joins him. Soon though, a Minotaur shows up and Oscar recognizes that red hair. 

"Lukus!" Oscar cries out.

"I'm here, my sweet," says Lukus.

"I'm not your sweet! I'm not your anything! You wanna enjoy my dancing, tip or get lost."

"Don't be like that," says the Minotaur. "We're perfect for each other." 

"You heard the boy," says Tor. "Get lost."

Lukus leaves without contest, secretly plotting how he will win Oscar over. All it takes is a sip and the boy will be wrapped around his finger.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


At the next Minotaur party, Lucky doesn't show, knowing that Oscar will be there. But there's a new demi-Minotaur there with white hair and a cute face. Diego introduces them and Oscar realizes he has to avoid this one too, explaining his agreement with Salem to Diego. Diego understands but doesn't see why they can't be friends. Despite that, he respects his wife's wishes and makes a mental note to request that part of the bargain be released. It's one thing to ensure Oscar doesn't date her children and another thing to choose whom they can be friends with. 

Oscar avoids Lukus as well, seeing the bull man more than once at the party. But then the ravers take Oscar one direction and the elder Minotaurs take Lukus another and Oscar is relieved. But Oscar's eyes meet another's.

The Minotaur is beautiful to Oscar, dancing in the circle around the fire and letting his thick, huge erection bounce around. Unlike most Minotaurs, he clearly manscapes, his balls shaven and his pubic hair trimmed. His vibrant blue eyes are as intoxicating as his smell and when Oscar realizes this, he realizes he's close enough to smell him, only feet away. The Minotar takes notice of him and lifts him up into his arms, swaying them as he dances.

"What's your name, little one?" asks the Minotaur. "I'm Zeb."

"My name's Oscar. Gods, you're beautiful…"

The Minotaur chuckles. "Oscar, I would like to take you as a mate. Do you accept?"

Oscar laughs in relief that the 'man' of his dreams truly wants him in return. "Yes! Yes, I accept!"

The Minotaur puts him down and lines his hard cock up with Oscar's face and Oscar eagerly takes the tip into his mouth. The prejism erupting from Zeb's cock is delicious and divine and Oscar feels even more enamored than before. Then there's a strange spicy taste and Oscar can't get enough of it, drinking and gulping the piss from the Minotaur until he can't keep up with the stream and it leaks out copiously onto his face and chest, dripping down his body.

"You are mine, slave," says Zeb. "My gorgeous, beautiful slave…"

Oscar dances with Zeb, learning the ways the Minotaurs dance and hoping he will please his new Master. He does in spades and Zeb happily takes him to his tent in the inner cavern at dawn, just holding his prize and sleeping with him. They both tired themselves out with dancing and Zeb wants their first time together to last for hours.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar awakens to a large tongue licking him all over. He moans at the sensation and soon at the way the huge tongue licks his lips and invades his mouth. He sucks eagerly on it, swallowing every drop of saliva he can get and trying to bring pleasure to his new Master. He knows it's practically one-sided. There's no way in the world he is giving as much pleasure as he's getting. Then large hands are feeling up his entire body as the bovine tongue invades his throat, making him choke and making him lust for more. Then the Minotaur takes his chin and kisses him softly before lifting a bull-skin canteen to his lips. Oscar drinks hungrily, expecting it to be more of his Master's fluids. 

But it isn't.

Oscar writhes in pain for several minutes until the cramps and spasms subside. He feels stronger than ever once it's done, and he stares at his Master in wonder.

"That was the water of life. I need you to be indestructible for what comes next." 

Oscar doesn't question his Master except for one thing. "Am I going to be a preteen forever?"

"Yes, little one. For eternity, just how I want you."

Oscar smiles. "Cool!" He says in a trance. "I always want you to want me!"

"And now I always will," says Zeb before he takes Oscar by his waistband flips him facedown on the bed. A large bovine tongue licks between his asscheeks, and he giggles at the sensation until his giggles turn to moans when Zeb's tongue starts going _deeper_.

Oscar starts panting and soon screaming in pleasure, prompting Zeb to chuckle. "I've barely even begun, child. But since you're so anxious, I'll hurry along." The tongue starts pumping in and out of his ass in smooth fast motions and then Oscar is squirting his jism on the furs of the bed and Zeb is laughing hard as he sets his dickhead between those glorious boy buttcheeks and pumps inward with a long slow thrust that has Oscar keening in desire and writhing on that giant cock. The monster dick is easily over two feet in length and probably six inches across. Oscar wonders at some point if that girth is going to break his pelvis but thinks nothing more of it as his entire being is overcome with nothing but sensation, the strong hands holding his waist and hips and the long thick cock inside him that's bringing him more pleasure and pain than he ever thought possible. His Master's ministrations go on for hours and by then Oscar is so full of musky spunk that he actually vomits some up. Zeb is quick to make his slave lick up the mess and starts coming again as Oscar's bloated belly takes one more load. He can't get enough of that cock and the way those smooth, gargantuan nuts feel pounding on his ass as his Master takes him so completely. 

By the time they're finished consummating their relationship as Master and slave, it's time for the next night's fire dancing and Zeb generously doesn't make Oscar dance for fear the boy would hurt himself. But Oscar is intoxicated and spends a good hour at the bathroom pit vomiting and purging the excess spunk from his system until he isn't so bloated, all so he can dance for his Master's pleasure.

He's a bit embarrassed when come drips from between his buttcheeks as he dances but other Minotaurs congratulate Zeb on his new property and manly domination of the boy. One of the unclaimed ravers kneels to lick the spunk from Oscar's rear and soon, only has eyes for Zeb. Zeb quickly claims the raver as his and takes him back to the tent, along with Oscar to claim them both.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


As the trio walks back to the campfire several hours later, it's almost dawn and Oscar finally asks the question that's been on his mind.

"What's your name?" he asks his brother-slave.

"I'm Ben. You're Oscar, right?"

"Yeah. Are you gonna live with us here in the village?"

"He doesn't have a choice," says Zeb. "You are both living with me from now on. But I understand you have a job, Oscar. If you wish to continue working for Tor and Adam, I will not stop you. But you must live here with me when you aren't working."

"Absolutely," says Oscar. "Will you come see me dance?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. Why don't you show me your dancing when we get to the fire?"

"Yes, Master. I'd love to."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ben is learning to exotic dance from Oscar as they make conversation. He's watching and learning and practicing at the same time and they dirty dance together as they make conversation. "How old are you by the way?" asks Oscar.

"I'm thirteen," says Ben. They roll their hips together and Ben lets out a moan of pleasure. "How old are you?"

"Twelve but I'll be thirteen at the end of summer."

"Nice. I'm glad we both belong to Master. I couldn't keep my hands off you if I tried."

"You wouldn't belong to Master if you hadn't licked my butt!" says Oscar with a grin.

"Well, I guess some things are just meant to be. So, Oscar… I know we're co-slaves, but that's not really enough for me. Want to be my boyfriend?"

"YES!" exclaims Oscar, hugging Ben tight and jumping up and down. "Absolutely!"

"Then we're boyfriends. Maybe we can even get married someday…"

For a moment Oscar is aghast. Not because of what Ben said but because the voice in his head quietly says, _He's your soulmate. This was meant to be._

Ben backs up. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to freak you out."

"No, I'd love to marry you. It's just that I have schizophrenia and the voice just spoke to me. It's kind of disturbing. I'm sorry if I was rude."

"It's okay. Are you on medication?"

"Yeah but apparently it doesn't work as well as I'd hoped. It's okay, let's just dance."

"Alright, Babe. Anything you want."

Soon, the duo is joined by their master and Ben tries to teach both of his paramours how to ravedance, doing wave patterns with his forearms wrists and fingers that the other two are far from mastering. Finally, he teaches them to twirl glow sticks and at least Zeb has gotten the hang of that though Oscar is having trouble. Then Oscar's eyes glow amber orange and his aura changes and suddenly he's twirling a glow stick in each hand too fast for the eyes to see. When his eyes glow again, he drops the glow sticks clumsily and the voice in his head says, _We need to practice_.

Oscar screams in frustration. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD!!"

Zeb looks concerned but Ben quickly explains, "He has schizophrenia and his meds aren't working tonight."

"I haven't seen him take medication since we met. Perhaps he missed a dose or two."

"That makes sense," says Oscar. "Let me get my bag. I need to bring it to our tent anyways and I need my pills."

This time, Oscar takes two of the little white pills and finally he has some peace and quiet in his mind.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Requested, Overview of Original Characters
> 
> Jay Winchester Né Azure, and Roy Winchester – Adopted sons of Jaune and Cardin.
> 
> Calandro Lark — oldest son of Faucon and Sky Lark. In custody of Salem. He is fast aged.
> 
> Desert Lark & Dune Lark – identical twin sons of Sky Lark (really, Cardin) and Faucon, triplet siblings to the infant Evelyne Lark-Taurus. They are fast aged. Evelyn is not.
> 
> Alpine Thrush — 9 year old slave to Russel Thrush
> 
> Kaine Taurus – son of Salem and Adam Taurus. 
> 
> Lucky Rose – son of Summer Rose and Clover Ebi. 
> 
> Tor Minos — husband to Roy Winchester, master to Team SSSN.
> 
> Dro Minos – Orc husband to Roy Winchester and Tor Minos.
> 
> Diego Minos – father of Tor Minos and chief of the Minotaur Tribe.
> 
> Silver Zenith – slave to Roy, along with the rest of team BRNZ. 
> 
> Aurum Callows – son to Tyrian Callows and is a demi-Deathstalker. 
> 
> Van – Minotaur boyfriend of Jaune Winchester
> 
> Unnamed married Minotaur duo – Minotaur boyfriends of Cardin Winchester who turned him into a demi-Minotaur.
> 
> Lukus – Minotaur that tried to trick Oscar into becoming his slave.
> 
> Aries – faunus with ram horns who exotic dances at Tor's nightclub.
> 
> I'm sure there's more that I'm not remembering right now, but this is the OC list from off the top of my head


	7. Ceremonies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy decides to make a serious life change, and Kole decides he wants to serve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underaged sex, piss, jism, servitude and acceptable infidelity (all parties consenting).

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Three days ago: 

Kole looks up at his father. The Minotaur is very tall. He's handsome too, at least as far as Minotaurs go. His black fur is clean and his matching body hair is curly. The man is very enticing although Mother explained that's just his odor, mystical pheromones doing their work to bring an erection underneath Kole's pants. 

"This is Chief Diego Minos," says Mother. "You will learn from him and obey him in all things. He will take you to your new home just outside the kingdom of Vacuo. Do not disappoint him, nor me, understand Ankole?"

"I understand Mother."

"I'm sending your brother, Kaine, to live with you as well. Be nice to your brother."

"Yes, Mother."

"Good," says Mother and she summons a shadow gate to take Kole to his new home, his father's hand in his own.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Today:

Dro is sure his plan will work. They've taken samples of his saliva, his blood and his jism, nicely sealed in mason jars and he even went on a hunt to collect the blood of an Alpha Boarbatusk in case it doesn't work and he needs to go back to his original form. 

Roy isn't sure how well this will work and doesn't want to risk hurting his husband, but Dro assures him he will only be turned human again. Roy powers up his eyes and bright light shines within the basement of their house.

It's strange seeing Dro as a human. He is tan but not brown and his eyes are the same beautiful shade of blue. But his body is completely different. The large belly has been replaced with an eight pack of abs and his form is lean. Roy is astounded by this, but Dro quickly goes up to the kitchen and drinks his own former ichor to bring about his change again. By the time Roy catches up to him, he's changing. The belly is returning and his lower canines are growing. He reaches his full height of nine feet tall and though his skin is not greenish anymore and his features slightly more human, his face is masculine and his form enticing to Roy who always preferred Dro as an Orc. Now, a demi-Orc, Dro is happy with the change. He expects that having a more human appearance will prevent the humans from treating him with disdain and fear. He looks much less monstrous now and his musk is just as strong as before, a big plus for Roy and the slaves of the household, who have always adored his enticing scent.

He quickly picks Roy up to cuddle him in his arms and lay the boy on his chest. Tor is at the club supervising inventory and doing paperwork, but Dro can't wait to see him. He takes Roy, Neptune and Brawnze and heads towards the club, excited to show his other husband his recent changes.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Diego is anxious to bring his newest child to meet his eldest. Adam met him at the last couple of fire dances but Tor wasn't there. They enter the club to find Adam on the main dance floor critiquing Aries as he pole dances on the new pole. They both turn to Diego as he enters with Kole and greet them formally. 

"Don't give me that, Son. Come here and kiss us!"

Adam runs into Diego's open arms and kisses the Minotaur passionately. Then he turns his lust on his little brother, gingerly rutting against him as he mauls his mouth. Kole returns the kiss fervently and with excitement. Then, Adam leads them to the pool room where Tor is adjusting the pool chemicals.

At least that's what he was supposed to be doing. 

Instead, he's making out with a demi-Orc of unbelievable attractiveness. Diego doesn't stop Kole as he runs to the wedded couple and greets his big brother with a kiss. Then Tor picks him up and says to him, "Little Kole, this is my husband, Dro. And over there at the bar is my other husband, the scorpion boy Roy. And my slave Blue and Roy's slave Brawnze."

"Can I stay with you and Dro tonight? Or will you come dance by the fire at home?"

"Certainly, Little Brother. We will do both. Do my husbands enamor you?"

Kole looks bashfully at Dro. "Just the Orc."

The two adults laugh and Dro takes Kole in an intoxicating kiss. "Daddy!" yells Kole to Diego, "I want to be with the Orc! Can I marry them?"

Diego laughs and says, "No, but you can be a slave if you want. Do you wish to serve the Orc now and forever?"

"More than _anything_!" Kole says emphatically.

"Good," says Dro. "I don't have a slave of my own yet and you are scrumptious as can be!"

Kole kisses Dro hard and asks, "Do I get a collar like the other slaves?"

"We'll give you a chain collar so it will fit you right away and won't be too heavy," says Tor. 

"But I want a solid one like Blue and Brawnze!"

"Then you shall have it," says Dro. "Father!" Dro calls out to Diego, "May I claim this one immediately?"

"Wait for the fire dance tonight. It will be worthwhile to claim him in front of the tribe."

Dro and Tor grin and Kole pouts. Soon though, Roy is there, climbing into his husband's arms so he can kiss Kole. Kole doesn't like the taste of scorpion musk, but he does enjoy the way Roy kisses. Roy is an expert, and he can see why his brother chose him as a husband. 

Soon though, Tor has to go back to work and Roy stays with him. Dro, on the other hand, goes with Diego and Kole to go back to the Minotaur village. It's almost dark by the time they get there, and Diego lights the bonfire for the celebration. They have a party almost every night, but the big ones when humans come to get a taste of Minotaur life are on the weekends. It isn't unusual for the humans that come to those parties to never leave the village again, claimed as slaves or progeny by the possessive Minotaurs. And most of them are ecstatic to stay, and all of them pleased with their new sexual partners. 

Kole is certainly excited to be with Dro. He'd never met a demi-Orc before, and the monster is his perfect match, at least in his eyes. Dro manhandles him often, dragging him around and spanking him on the ass and Kole falls more and more in love with his future master. 

Then Adam, Roy and Tor arrive with Kole's new collar, but he can't wear it yet. He has to wait for the ceremony. Soon though, he and Roy are nude and being outfitted with war paint and body paint. Roy's is a deep red, almost the color of blood, and Kole's is a dark sky blue. They have stripes and swirls and dots and even some ancient glyphs on their bodies before the end of it. And before they know it, the party is in full swing and they're dancing around the fire.

It's less than an hour before the ceremony and most of the Callows family is present. At the beginning of the ceremony, rhythmic stomping fills the cavern and the bull men low in a melodious chord. The bellowing voices stop when Diego raises his hand. 

"Brothers, sons, slaves and friends! We behold and witness the making of a new demi-Minotaur and the enslavement of my beautiful son as he makes his oath to serve the Orc, Piedro Minos."

Diego steps forward from his place by the fire and picks Roy up lovingly. He kisses his son-in-law before setting him down and leaning over to prick his engorged cock with his horn. Roy immediately takes as much of that fat dick into his mouth as he can, caressing it with his tongue and sucking every drop of blood he can get. The change isn't immediate nor sudden, but it is visible. The dancing starts up again and as Roy dances around the fire, his tail slowly withers away into his rump, returning to a normal tailbone as small horns grow from his head. He isn't ripped like the other demi-Minotaurs, not growing like Adam did and he inwardly thanks Salem for the spell to preserve his body type. She owes him for his part in her plans, and the spell was trivial for her, though incredibly important to Roy. He keeps his boyish charm as he becomes a demi-Minotaur and soon Diego has lifted him to his shoulders and declared his son-in-law his true progeny and handed him over to Tor who ravages him with his tongue before wrapping the child's legs around his waist and fucking into him. He bounces Roy on his cock as he dances around the fire and many of the gathering look on in envy.

Kole almost creams himself at the display of raw sexuality, but then he's being dragged out to the center by the fire and Dro's large cock is shoved into his mouth and then down into his throat. Kole struggles and chokes as Dro holds his head in place and fucks his throat, and soon, there's a trickle, then a stream. Kole's swallowing the spicy taste with fervor now, struggles forgotten, wanting to do nothing but please his _Master_. The collar is being clasped around his neck and he sucks and sucks until the stream stops and a new taste invades his mouth, a gout of come filling his belly and throat and sinuses. Kole comes hard, shooting his jizz all over Dro's leg and moaning loudly.

Dro finally pulls out and Kole follows the monster cock with his mouth, trying to put it back where it belongs. But Dro picks him up and kisses him roughly. "You're mine, now. All mine…"

"Yes, Master!" says Kole, "Now and forever!"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Jay is disappointed that Roy decided to lose his scorpion faunus heritage in favor of becoming a demi-Minotaur. But it isn't that big of a deal. Roy brags about his newfound strength, despite the leanness of his muscles, and enjoys his new look as he stares in the mirror at himself. Jay has to say that Roy does have a much larger cock and musk that far outweighs scorpion musk, but the loss of the various venoms doesn't seem worth it to Jay. 

They still spar and though Roy isn't as fast or as agile as he used to be, he hits like a truck, flooring Jay in one hit when he lands one, and Jay realizes he has to avoid every strike now instead of tanking his little brother. But when they use magic to fight, it's another story. They get aggressive with their spells and elemental attacks, but Jay always knows how to redirect or reverse Roy's attacks, while Roy simply takes the hits and hits back harder, taking much more damage in the end than Jay, though his endurance is now greater. They've never finished a fight because it seems like they can go on forever, so they decide to check the highest aura level at the ten minute mark to see who's winning tournament style. 

More often than not, they're tied since they've both adjusted to using Cardin's and Jaune's semblances to keep their aura levels maxed out.

Salem watches, intrigued, in the Seer Grimm and enjoys seeing how the Beaux learn. If they continue on this path, they will undoubtedly be the strongest of the Maidens to ever walk Remnant.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	8. The Summer Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Summer Maiden has finally been found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for underage sex, slavery, mentions of illicit substances, allusions to previous character death and probably more. Let me know if anything stands out as needing a warning. 
> 
> Also I am having technical difficulties with the site and am trying to rectify that. For now, there's over a dozen copies of this chapter. Sorry about that.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Watts is standing before Salem, a modest grin on his face. "Your Grace, we have finally found the Summer Maiden."

"That is good news indeed," says the dark goddess. "Bring her to me."

"I'm already here," says a small but strong voice.

"Ah. I should have known you'd be in Emerald's last thoughts. Come child, show me you have the power."

Magic glows and swirls around the Summer Maiden and Salem smiles.

"Now tell me," says the Summer Maiden, "How do we save my mother?"

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar has finally found his passion. He and Ben are dancing for their Master and Ben has pulled out four solid sticks and two double sided torches. They don't light them at first, but Ben shows Oscar how to maneuver and flip the torches using only the two sticks and Oscar is a natural. He loves flipping and twirling the torch as he seems to drum at the air and he's becoming really good at it. He can do everything Ben can do after the first two hours and Ben took years to learn all those moves.

Zeb couldn't be prouder and he licks them both affectionately whenever they do an impressive trick. With any luck, they'll be ready for the next party tonight. Adam is hosting an event sponsored by the club, so Oscar will be paid for dancing tonight and Zeb has given him permission to dance for his tips, even if it means lapdancing for others. But right now, Ben and Oscar are learning to dance and juggle the torches together as they rotate their hips seductively. It may be that they both get tips tonight. Either way, Zeb won't interfere. They know who they belong to and he knows they won't betray him.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ruby is conflicted. She made a promise to Salem, despite knowing it was a bad idea. Salem told her where to find her mother and how to save her. In exchange, she has to bring the relic of destruction to Salem. 

Fortunately she won't have to go far or use a shadow gate. Salem is with her at Shade Academy going into the outer vault as Theodore stands guard above. When they get to the vault there are scars on the ground, blood and fire having left their marks. At least there isn't a corpse.

When they open the vault, Salem and Ruby gasp. Summer is held up in chains of ice as if someone with a bondage fetish has hung her up as decoration. The ice melts away as Salem and Ruby catch Summer and neither of them know who melted the ice – it was instinct to them both. Salem supports Summer's weight and they teleport away, in much the same manner that Roy teleports, and soon Salem is by Ruby's side again. 

"She is safe at home," says Salem. "Our dear Faucon is tending to her as we speak."

A voice inside Ruby says she should leave the relic where it is, but a darker voice says she should wield the sword against Salem and use it to conquer Remnant.

It's then that she realizes the relic was made by the Brother of Darkness. 

"Wait," says Ruby. "Where will you put it? Is there any way I can take it to it's new resting place?"

"It speaks to you," sys Salem, a statement of fact rather than a question.

"Yes. And I really really don't trust it in your hands."

"Very well, child. I will take you where it will be kept and bring you back to Vacuo. You are my step-daughter after all. I won't let any harm come to you."

Salem's words are cold in the air, but for some reason, Ruby trusts them. Salem is family, even if she's the Enemy. If Salem were to harm her, Summer might never forgive her.

"Good. That's fine," says Ruby. She puts her hand on the hilt of the sword and it glows, the pedestal keeping it prisoner melting away in divine light. "Let's hurry. I don't like holding it."

"You are a very smart child. I have reason to be proud of you," says Salem magnanimously. She quickly takes Ruby's hand and they teleport to a shadowy temple in the land of darkness where a similar pedestal. "Place it there," says Salem. "You must strike it into the stone. Then the only one able to retrieve it will be the Summer Maiden, you."

Ruby likes this plan better. If Salem can't use it then it's a win/win. She just hopes she can find the temple later if there's ever a need for it.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ruby looks at the room in surprise. It's lavish with a four post bed that has its own curtains and an old fashioned vanity that's equipped with all the cosmetics and makeup she can dream of. There's even a doll, clearly refurbished and ancient, sitting in a chair at a table where a beautifully crafted tea set is. The entire room is something out of a fairy tale.

"Did you not expect the luxury?" asks Salem curiously. "I recognize that you won't be spending all your time here, but while you're visiting your mother, you will be treated like a princess. After all, you _are_ a princess."

"It's great!" says Ruby, still distrusting the source of the room's lavishness. "Where'd the doll come from?"

Salem looks pained. "It was my youngest daughter's. Many millennia ago, I was married to a good but misenlightened man named Ozma. I miss him dearly sometimes, but it was his betrayal that caused the death of our four daughters. We had everything and in one night, we lost everything. We were finally free…"

"Free from what?"

"Everything. Attendants will be here to call you for dinner when it's time. I must see to your mother and make sure she is recovering well. If your hot-headed sister decides to come stay with us, she will have every luxury I'm giving you."

With that, the dark queen gracefully turns and leaves the room, shitting the door quietly.

Ruby tests the doornob to see if it's locked. 

It isn't. 

This unexpected fact lets her believe that there's more to Salem than meets the eye.

She turns back to the doll and wonders about her step-parent's words. Her voice was so real and bare, unlike Ruby has ever heard her. She knows the story of her daughters is truth to Salem. But if there's anything Ruby has learned since finding out her mother is alive, it's that there's always another side to the story.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Teams SSSN and BRNZ are dancing around the large bonfire at the Minotaur village. They'll be bartending tonight, so they're getting their jam on early as the sun sets behind the mountain, casting a shadow over the desert and making the vibrant sky that much brighter against the shade on the sand. Minotaurs are drumming, the young ravers are out dancing and the heat of the day is passing to the cold of night. 

Teams SSSN and BRNZ are in their fur kilts and loincloths, dancing and sweating and ready for tonight's action. It's the first event of it's kind, with a dancing contest, a slave auction and lots of party-goers are even showing up early. 

To accommodate this, Adam has the bartenders set up early and start serving CBD beverages, though the illicit herbal substances and alcohol will be flowing later in the night.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	9. The Life of the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new event at the Minotaur village is an unforgettable experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for rape, slavery, underaged sex, slave auction and drinking and drugs. 
> 
> I wrote this on my tablet and my phone is dead so there are bound to be typos. I will fix them tomorrow.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


The party is off the hook!

Adam had loud speakers and a DJ come to the Minotaur village, so the trance music is loud, but not so loud as to drown out the tribal drummers, who have perfectly coordinated to the trance music's rhythm and tempo. The Minotaurs dance around the fire casting silhouettes on the painted walls of the cave and stomping in beat to the drums. In a ring outside them are the ravers, each with their devil sticks and double sided torches, doing tricks and bringing an awe inspiring element to the already mythic feel of the event. Drinks are being served at stone tables on the outskirts of the dancing area and there are makeshift benches everywhere around for people to sit on and congregate. The smell of desert herbs penetrate the air but don't overpower the strong odor of Minotaur musk and sweat. 

Some of the guests are already enslaved to their Minotaur Masters and are sucking cock in the clear light from the fire, not bothering to hide in the shadows or even the fur tents and stone buildings that line the area. Most though, are simply having a good time, swapping stories with the creatures of legends and learning to dance from the ravers.

Jaune is there, instructing humans and Minotaurs on how to dance like the ravers and even to disco, fluidly using all of his dance moves and helping his students by adjusting their postures. Cardin is with his Minotaur boyfriends, Sden and Liev, laughing and drinking and having a good time. They'll have sex later because no one wants to miss this celebration. 

Roy is dancing with Tor and Dro as they make out intermittently and mutter endearments over the music. Jay is taking human after human in provocative dance like a bee going from flower to flower, and Tyrian is preparing himself for the slave auction that will be held later. He may buy one for Aurum as a gift or he may sell the little Schnee boy. Whitley hasn't really endeared himself to Tyrian despite his loyalty and obedience. Adam may never forgive him for selling his treasure, but Adam's life is full and happy without him. He's sure his alpha slave can make do.

Clover is dancing with Qrow but they've been fighting a lot lately. Qrow wants to tell Ironwood about the Minotaurs, the water of life, Roy's semblance and Salem's plans. Clover knows they've been instructed by Tyrian not to, and Qrow has even threatened to leave their Master's service. They dance and try to put their troubles behind them but Qrow says, "I'm leaving Tyrian. I'm going to Atlas, and you can't stop me."

Clover intentionally stomps on his foot and runs away towards Tyrian to tell him the bad news. Tyrian is outraged and quickly confronts Qrow.

"I'm selling you," says the scorpion. "You are relieved of your service but will remain obedient. Is that understood?!"

"Understood but rejected," says Qrow. "I'm leaving and there's not a goddamned thing you can do abou—"

Qrow is quickly stung with navy blue venom, falling fast asleep and Tyrian wonders how he will keep this miscreant from causing trouble or even a catastrophe. He hasn't lost his love for the man but he's done with his disobedience and disloyalty. 

Meanwhile Russel is there with Alpine, cuddling the kid to his lap as the dancing continues. They're ready to watch the next part: a dancing contest judged by Adam, Dro and Diego.

Jaune goes first, wowing the judges and pulling out every impressive move he can think of. Some of the ravers go next but Jaune's performance overshadows them all. Then Oscar and Ben take center stage and begin dancing in tandem with their devil sticks, perfectly coordinated as they flip and twirl the double-sided torches in the air. It's the first real competition Jaune has. They go on for nearly half an hour, sweating and stomping and dancing and juggling. Eventually though, the judges call it and they exit the dancing area.

Next up is Aurum, who learned everything he knows from Jaune. He dances well but soon is finished and his lack of time counts against him. Then Jay dances with wild abandon, switching up Disco, ravedance, acrobatics, fighting forms and Minotaur Tribal dance. He takes the win as the crowd cheers for him and the judges lift him on their shoulders.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


"You're selling me?!" exclaims Oscar.

"I'm sorry, little one, but that's the way it has to be," says Zeb. "It's not that I don't want you. It's that I need the money."

"I can get you money! I swear!" says Oscar.

"Not as much as you're worth, child."

"But you took my virginity! I trusted you!"

"Then trust me now. This is for the best."

"Master! I don't want to go! Please, please, please don't sell me!"

"I've made up my mind, Oscar. You will be sold. That's final and you will respect my wishes."

Oscar hangs his head and cries. This is the greatest betrayal he could ever imagine. How could Zeb so soon and so suddenly trade him for money? The Minotaur never said he was priceless, but everything about their interactions made Oscar feel as though that was Zeb's opinion of him. Through his tears, he says, "I love you Master. I will do what you want."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Ben is inconsolable. He pleads and begs his Master to sell him with Oscar as a set. Zeb reluctantly agrees, deciding that he'll make much more money that way than by selling them separately or only selling Oscar. Then it's time for the slave auction and the first up is a boy with white hair. He's bought by one of the Minotaurs and reacts with fear and disgust at first but quickly changes his opinion when he is pissed on by his new Master. Whitley can't help but drink that spicy goodness from the source, suckling the Minotaur's cockhead and becoming entranced by the mystical Minotaur pheromones.

Next up is a unconscious man in his mid thirties with unkempt hair. It takes a while for anyone to bid on him, but finally, a Minotaur couple decides he's worth it, and unchallenged, the bid is only five-hundred Lien. Everyone seems to prefer the younger boys.

Which brings Oscar and Ben up next. The bidding is through the roof and takes nearly twenty minutes for the bidders to trickle down. In the end, they sell for nearly nine-million Lien, making Zeb a very rich Minotaur. He's already taken two of the newcomers, grabbing the boys from the ground and kissing the forcefully until the decide to suck his cock together, practically fighting over his precome.

The Minotaur buying Oscar and Ben is a large one even by Minotaur standards, at sixteen and a half feet tall. He has jet black fur and smooth body hair that almost glows blue in the light of the fire. His name is Dante and he doesn't wait to ravage his prizes, picking Oscar up by the back of his hips and roughly shoving his tongue into Oscar's youthful behind. He licks and licks and finally lines Oscar up with his monstrously huge dick and shoves the uncut member into his new slave.

Oscar is in ecstasy and as Dante ravages him, he feels the thickness drive further and further inside until finally his butt is against Dante's pubic region, fully bottomed out and gushing gouts of jism deep inside him. Oscar is completely enamored, but his new Master puts him down, to his disappointment, and lays him gently on the stone floor. Next, Dante repeats the process with Ben and while still gushing, pulls out of his ass to shove his cock on the thirteen-year-old's mouth. He shoves the length all the way down the boy's throat and comes straight into his stomach, filling the boy with his first meal at his Master's provision. When he's finally finished with his two new slaves, the auction is almost over. 

A small boy, clearly younger than Oscar is the last to be sold. His name is Cedar and his semblance is meteorokinesis – the ability to control the weather. He's getting the highest bids of anyone aside from Oscar and Ben, but finally, Dro gets the winning bid with a little financial help from Tyrian, who absolutely _must_ have the boy in the family. Upon this, Dro frees his current slave, Kole, who thinks that as long as he can still sleep with Dro, it doesn't matter if he's a slave or not.

After the auction, Oscar and Ben are escorted by their Master to one of the benches. He knows his slaves need to recuperate after the forceful rape. Dante goes to order drinks and procure incendiary herbs to give to his new acquisitions. Oscar drinks hungrily, anxious to please his Master by consuming whatever he is willing to give. Ben follows suit, and soon the three of them are somewhat inebriated. 

They go through the labyrinth to the inner cavern where Dante's tent is and sleep off the alcohol, Dante promising to give his boys his body and drugs as soon as they awaken.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Tyrian is the first to react when the operatives invade the cliffside village. 

He orders his slaves into the labyrinth and ushers as many partiers in the same direction as he can. Tor and Diego lead the charge, fighting off the Atlesian special ops and protecting everyone they can. Being immortal, many of the celebrants are only inconvenienced by otherwise mortal wounds and soon the operatives lay lifeless.

But not before a deadly blow is given to a barely conscious Qrow. Tyrian damns himself and hopes urgently that he won't regret this and that he won't be too late. He has only one vial in his pocket and he quickly pours the water of life into Qrow's mouth. Qrow sputters and coughs before writhing in pain. He wakes up with fury in his eyes and seems to be completely alert. 

"How could you?! You fiend! You should have let me die!"

"You're welcome," is all Tyrian says as he turns and walks away, leaving Qrow's new Masters to reclaim their property, forcing Qrow's will with the power of their bodily fluids.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	10. Cedar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cedar is made at home by his new Master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for mentions of abuse and neglect, oral and anal sex with a minor and slavery.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Teams SSSN and BRNZ are with Tor and Roy in the add-on next door. It gives Dro privacy with his new slave. He doesn't know what the child needs in general, but he's been blessed with the water of life and they have all the time in the world to figure things out. For now, Dro is undressing his new slave for the first time. Cedar blushes with embarrassment and humiliation when Dro sees his privates. 

It's apparent that either he's ashamed of his modest equipment or he's new to being naked with someone. Dro smiles. "Are you pre-owned?" he asks.

"Pre-owned?"

"How long were you a slave before the auction?"

"I was rescued from an orphanage just before the party. It was really scary there. The adults hurt us a lot and there usually wasn't enough food."

It's then that Dro realizes there are bruises on the boy's back and exactly how skinny he is. "I'll make sure you have enough food. Your first meal is coming right up, child."

"Really?"

"Yes. Just do what I say and we'll make sure you are well fed."

Dro disrobes, slowly taking off his armor and clothing, giving the boy that much more anticipation to see what Dro looks like. The boy can't take his eyes off his new Master, eyes growing wide with surprise and hunger when he sees that huge cock flop in front of his face, and this brings Dro joy. "Have you ever had sex?" he asks.

"No," says the boy. "I'm only ten."

"And the adults at your orphanage? They never bedded you?"

"No Sir, they only hit us."

"Good that you were not sexually abused. You're perfect for me. So perfect. Open your mouth."

Cedar opens his mouth obediently, and Dro puts his comehole against those perfect lips. Cedar needs no instruction, doing what feels natural and sucking on the tip. He licks into the comehole and tastes his first bit of prejizz which is now flowing freely. He drinks the gorgeous, masculine taste down and tries to fit more of Dro's manhood inside his mouth. Dro grabs his head and thrusts, pushing past the gag reflex and into the boy's throat, back and forth soothingly as Cedar struggles. Cedar doesn't know what to make of this. His body is panicking at the loss of air, but his mind only wants to serve his Master and he knows this is what his Master wants. He gets his struggling under control and decides to enjoy it, a decision made easy by the mystical pheromones invading him. Dro continues to fuck the boy's face, and pulls out to the lips before smoothly and forcefully, with a steady motion, driving his huge cock into the boy's throat. Now he's bottoming out, pulling Cedar's face all the way to his groin as they both moan in pleasure. He can feel the tension in the boy's throat as he has his first orgasm. Cedar doesn't know why pleasure wracked his body and made him whine like that, but he wants to do it again and again. 

Then it's Dro's turn, precome oozing forcefully into Cedar's throat before a gout of more pungent, thicker fluid floods his mouth and then his throat as Dro pushes all the way to the boys stomach, filling him up with spunk. Cedar wraps his arms around Dro's hips, never wanting this pleasure to end and literally hungry for more. It's all too soon when Dro pulls his leaking and jizz-covered cock out of Cedar's face. Cedar wants more and tries to put the raging manhood to his lips again, but Dro throws him on the bed and lays on top of him, crushing him with a comforting weight and soon, a pain is in Cedar's butt, a large pressure between his butt cheeks and getting more and more painful by the minute, but his Master says , "Relax," and Cedar instinctively follows the command, relaxing and letting the pain dissipate as he does. Dro is in heaven. His belly holds the boy in place, but he grasps him with his hands anyways, pummeling the poor boy with the force of his thrusts and edging closer and closer to completion. The boy whines as he reaches his second orgasm and his asshole grips Dro's cock like a vice, sending Dro far over the edge and coming deep inside his conquest. The slave boy melts and Dro settles all the way inside him as he comes and comes for minutes on end. The rhythmic pumping inside Cedar is comforting and Cedar will now always associate it with pleasure and safety, two things he's never had before in his short life. Dro rolls them over without pulling out, keeping the boy against his large belly and muttering endearments of affection and dominance. 

Cedar never knew life could be this good. Not only did he get the meal he was promised, belly full of Orc jism, but he got the best experience imaginable and the best part is, this is only the beginning.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Cedar wakes up, his Master is kissing him. He sucks on the large tongue and licks at the pronounced lower canines. 

"How did you sleep, slave?" asks the Orc. 

"Wonderful. I don't think I've ever slept so well. Thank you, Master!"

"For what?"

"For everything!"

"You're welcome, sweet boy. I want to give you a happy life. We have forever, so it's a long time to be happy together."

"You mean because of the water that man gave me before the party?"

"Yes, you will love forever and never age. You are mine and that will never change."

Cedar hums in contentment. "I want to be yours forever. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Dro smiles. "I'm glad to hear you like me so much."

"Master… I think I'm in love with you."

"That's as it should be, little one. My precious little boy. But you must be hungry. Do you want something to eat?"

"Can I have what you gave me before?"

"Do you require liquid nutrition?"

"Couldn't hurt!" Cedar says with a grin. 

"Then I will give you what you want, and some protein drinks after."

"Thank you, Master!" exclaims Cedar. "I promise I'll do better this time!"

"Little boy, you are already perfect."

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



	11. Appendix Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a reference for all the recurring characters and factions in this story. I will be adding weapons and semblances at some point, but honestly just doing this much took several hours to complete. Formatting is a witch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am continually adding to this list. I'm not ready to do everything at once at this time, but Semblances and Weapons will be next, then descriptions.

Stingers – Character Reference

° Original Character(s)  
* Canon Character(s)

**Tyrian Callows** * – Scorpion Faunus  
• Patron of the Callows Family  
• Loyal quadruple agent of Salem  
• Aura Disruption

**Adam Taurus** * – Demi-Minotaur, Bull Faunus  
• Alpha Slave of the Callows Family  
• High Leader of the White Fang  
• Father of Kaine Taurus & Evelyn Lark-Taurus  
• Weapons Expert  
• Moonslice

**Kaine Taurus** ° – Bull Faunus Grimm  
• Son of Salem & Adam Taurus  
• Has magic like Salem and Ozma  
• Semblance Unknown

**Aries** ° – Ram Faunus  
• Top Dancer at Tor Minos' Nightclub  
• Mentor to Oscar Pine  
• Semblance Unknown

**Clover Ebi** * – Human  
• Slave of Tyrian Callows  
• (Former?) Lover of Qrow Branwen  
• Father of Lucky Rose  
• Huntsman  
• Former Leader of ACE Ops  
• Good Fortune

**Lucky Rose** ° – Human Grimm  
• Son of Summer Rose & Clover Ebi  
• Good Fortune

**Whitley "Snowflake" Schnee** * – Human  
• Former Slave of Tyrian Callows  
• Lover of Adam Taurus  
• Son of Willow & Jacques Schnee  
• Brother of Winter & Weiss Schnee  
• CEO of Schnee Dust Company  
• Schnee Glyphs

**Qrow Branwen** * – Human/Crow  
• Brother of Raven Branwen  
• Uncle of Ruby Rose & Yang Xiao-Long  
• Former Slave of Tyrian Callows  
• Former Lover of Clover Ebi  
• Huntsman  
• Former Blades Instructor  
• Misfortune

**Aurum Callows** ° – Demi-Deathstalker, Scorpion Faunus  
• Son of Tyrian Callows  
• Brother of Team CRDL & Jaune  
• Boyfriend of Nolan Porfirio  
• Part of Team AWRM  
• Former Master of Steel Violet  
• Student at Shade Academy  
• Aura Projection

**Cardin Winchester** * – Demi-Minotaur  
• Son of Tyrian Callows  
• Dominant & Husband of Jaune  
• Father of Jay & Roy Winchester and Desert & Dune Lark  
• Leader of Team CRDL  
• Huntsman  
• Solar Recharge

**Jaune Winchester** * – Human  
• Son of Tyrian Callows  
• Submissive & Husband to Cardin Winchester  
• Father of Jay & Roy Winchester  
• Huntsman  
• Aura Magnification

**Jay Winchester Né Azure** ° – Scorpion Faunus  
• Grandson of Tyrian Callows  
• Son of Cardin & Jaune Winchester  
• Brother of Roy Winchester  
• Master & Boyfriend of Mercury Black  
• Part of Team AWRM  
• Student at Shade Academy  
• Spring Beau  
• Enhanced Learning

**Mercury Black** * – Human  
• Slave & Boyfriend of Jay Winchester  
• Part of Team AWRM  
• Student at Shade Academy  
• Winter Beau  
• Stolen Semblance

**Roy Winchester Né Byrde** °  
• Grandson of Tyrian Callows  
• Son of Cardin & Jaune Winchester  
• Brother of Jay Winchester  
• Husband of Tor & Dro Minos  
• Master of Team BRNZ  
• Part of Team AWRM  
• Student at Shade Academy  
• Fall Beau  
• Semblance Learning

**Brawnz Ni** * – Human  
• Slave of Roy Winchester  
• Leader of Team BRNZ  
• Huntsman  


**Roy Stallion** * – Human  
• Slave of Roy Winchester  
• Part of Team BRNZ  
• Huntsman  


**Nolan Porfirio** * – Human  
• Slave of Roy Winchester  
• Part of Team BRNZ  
• Huntsman  


**Silver Zenith** ° – Human  
• Slave of Roy Winchester  
• Part of Team BRNZ  
• Huntsman  


**Ferdinand "Tor" Minos** ° – Demi-Minotaur  
• Son of Diego Minos  
• Brother of Adam Taurus & Kole Minos  
• Husband of Roy Winchester & Dro Minos  
• Master of Team SSSN  
• Owner of the Nightclub  
• Orientation

**Sun "Monkey" WuKong** * – Monkey Faunus  
• Slave of Tor Minos  
• Leader of Team SSSN  
• Huntsman

**Scarlet "Red" David** * – Human  
• Slave of Tor Minos  
• Part of Team SSSN  
• Huntsman

**Sage "Green" Ayana** * – Human  
• Slave of Tor Minos  
• Part of Team SSSN  
• Huntsman

**Neptune "Blue" Vasillius** * – Human  
• Slave of Tor Minos  
• Part of Team SSSN  
• Huntsman

**Piedro "Dro" Minos** ° – Demi-Orc  
• Son-in-law of Diego Minos  
• Husband of Roy Winchester & Tor Minos  
• Master of Cedar  
• Co-Owner of the Nightclub  
• Lives Next Door to Tyrian in Vacuo

**Cedar** ° – Human  
• Slave of Dro Minos  
• Semblance: Weather Control

**Chief Diego Minos** ° – Minotaur  
• Chief of the Minotaur Tribe  
• Father of Tor & Kole Minos  
• Father-in-law of Dro Minos & Roy Winchester  
• Husband of Salem  
• Lives in cliffside Minotaur Village in Vacuo

**Ankole "Kole" Minos** ° – Demi-Minotaur Grimm  
• Son of Diego Minos & Salem  
• Lover of Dro Minos  
• Brother of Tor Minos & Adam Taurus  
• Lives in Minotaur Village

**Van** ° – Demi-Minotaur  
• Boyfriend (& Former Master) of Jaune Winchester  
• Lives in Minotaur Village

**Lukus** ° – Minotaur  
• Attempted to Enslave Oscar through trickery  
• Lives in Minotaur Village

**Zeb** ° – Minotaur  
• Former Master of Oscar Pine & Ben White  
• Lives in Minotaur Village

**Sden & Liev**° – Minotaurs  
• Boyfriends (& Former Masters) of Cardin Winchester  
• Live in Minotaur Village

**Rath** ° – Minotaur  
• Boyfriend (& Former Master) of Mercury Black  
• Lives in Minotaur Village

**Luke** ° – Minotaur  
• Boyfriend (& Former Master) of Jay Winchester  
• Lives in Minotaur Village

**Russel Thrush** * – Scorpion Faunus  
• Son of Tyrian Callows  
• Brother of Team CRDL & Jaune  
• Master of Alpine Thrush  
• Part of Team CRDL  
• Huntsman

**Alpine Thrush** ° – Human  
• Slave of Russel Thrush

**Sky Lark** * – Demi-Minotaur  
• Son of Tyrian Callows  
• Brother of Team CRDL & Jaune  
• Husband of Faucon Lark Née Goldfeather  
• Father of Calandro, Desert & Dune Lark & Evelyn Lark-Taurus  
• Part of Team CRDL  
• Huntsman

**Faucon Lark** ° – Human Grimm  
• Daughter of Mister Goldfeather  
• Lover of Salem, Summer Rose, Team CRDL, Adam Taurus & Jaune Winchester  
• Wife of Sky Lark  
• Mother of Calandro, Desert & Dune Lark & Evelyn Lark-Taurus

**Mister Goldfeather** ° – Human  
• Father of Faucon Lark 

**Evelyn Lark-Taurus** ° – Bull Faunus  
• Infant Daughter of Faucon & Sky Lark and Adam Taurus 

**Desert & Dune Lark**° – Demi-Minotaurs  
• Twin Sons of Cardin Winchester and Sky & Faucon Lark

**Calandro "Andy" Lark** ° – Demi-Deathstalker, Scorpion Faunus  
• Son of Faucon & Sky Lark  
• Stepson of Salem, Summer Rose  
• Brother of Desert & Dune Lark, Evelyn Lark-Taurus, Kole Minos

**Dove Bronzewing** * – Scorpion Faunus  
• Son of Tyrian Callows  
• Brother of Team CRDL & Jaune  
• Uncle of Calandro, Desert & Dune Lark & Evelyn Lark-Taurus  
• Part of Team CRDL  
• Huntsman

**Dante** ° – Minotaur  
• Master of Oscar Pine, Ben White & Steel Violet  
• Lives in Minotaur Village

**Oscar Pine** * – Human  
• Reincarnation of Ozma  
• Former Slave of Zeb  
• Slave of Dante  
• Boyfriend of Ben White  
• Former Farm Hand  
• Dancer at Nightclub

**Ben White** ° – Human  
• Former Slave of Zeb  
• Slave of Dante  
• Boyfriend of Oscar Pine  
• Raver 

**Steel Violet** ° – Demi-Minotaur  
• Former Slave of Aurum Callows  
• Alpha Slave of Dante  
• Aspiring Raver 

**Salem** * – Human Grimm  
• Former Wife of Ozma  
• Wife of Summer Rose & Diego Minos  
• Lover of Faucon Lark  
• Mother of Kaine Taurus, Kole Minos  
• Stepmother of Calandro, Desert & Dune Lark, Evelyn Lark-Taurus, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long, Lucky Rose  
• Dark Queen/Goddess, Wicked Witch  
• Ultimate Controller of Grimm  
• "The Enemy" to the Ozpinheads

**Summer Rose** * – Human Grimm  
• Former Wife of Taiyang Xiao-Long  
• Wife of Salem  
• Lover of Faucon Lark  
• StepMother of Kaine Taurus, Kole Minos, Calandro, Desert & Dune Lark, Evelyn Lark-Taurus, Yang Xiao-Long  
• Mother of Ruby Rose & Lucky Rose  
• Former Huntress  
• Former Summer Maiden

**Emerald Sustrai** * – Human  
• Crazy Bitch, Now Deceased  
• Cinder Enthusiast  
• Former Maiden 

**Arthur Watts** * – Human  
• Disgraced Atlas Scientist  
• Salem Loyalist 

**Hazel Rainart** * – Human  
• Salem Loyalist  
• Signature Fighting Style: Fuses Dust Crystals to his body

**Junior Xiong** * – Human  
• Club owner in Vale  
• Reluctant Associate of Yang Xiao-Long 

**Lil' Miss Malachite** * – Human  
• Leader of a gang based in City of Mistral  
• Information, Assassination, Human Trafficking & Extortion Marketeer  
• Rival Associate of Tyrian Callows 

**James Ironwood** * – Human Cyborg  
• Headmaster of Atlas Academy  
• Chairman of Atlas Kingdom Council  
• Head of Atlas Military  
• Old Friend and Confidant of Prof. Ozpin 

**Penny Polendina** * – Artificial Person  
• Successful Military Project  
• Protector of Mantle  
• "Daughter" of Pietro Polendina  
• First Artificial Person with a True, Living Aura 

**Pietro Polendina** *  
• Mantle Physician and Chiropractor  
• Secret Project Scientist for the Atlesian Military  
• "Father"/Inventor of Penny Polendina  
• Source of Penny's Aura  
• Former Torture Victim of Emerald Sustrai 

**Winter Schnee** * – Human  
• Daughter of Willow and Jacques Schnee  
• Sister of Weiss and Whitley Schnee  
• Leader of Atlesian Special Ops  
• Second and Confidant to Ironwood  
• Huntress 

**Willow Schnee** * – Human  
• Wife of Jacques Schnee  
• Mother of Winter, Weiss & Whitley Schnee  
• Entitled, Rich, White, Human Woman  
• Latent Enemy of Adam Taurus & Tyrian Callows 

**Theodore** * – Human  
• Headmaster of Shade Academy  
• Closest thing Vacuo has to a mayor 

**Ruby Rose** * – Human  
• Daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long & Summer Rose  
• Sister of Yang Xiao-Long & Lucky Rose  
• Leader of Team RWBY  
• Summer Maiden  
• Stepdaughter of Salem  
• Huntress 

**Weiss Schee** * – Human  
• Daughter of Willow & Jacques Schnee  
• Sister of Winter & Whitley Schnee  
• Member of Team RWBY  
• Former Heir to the Schnee Dust Company  
• Huntress 

**Blake Belladonna** * – Cat Faunus  
• Daughter of Kali & Ghira Belladonna  
• Member of Team RWBY  
• Former member of The White Fang  
• Former Girlfriend of Adam Taurus  
• Huntress 

**Yang Xiao-Long** * – Human  
• Daughter of Taiyang Xiao-Long & Raven Branwen  
• Sister of Ruby & Lucky Rose  
• Member of Team RWBY  
• Stepdaughter of Salem  
• Huntress 

**Lie Ren** * – Human  
• Former Member of Team JNPR  
• Best Friend of Nora Valkyrie  
• Ninja .  
• Huntsman 

**Nora Valkyrie** * – Human  
• Former Member of Team JNPR  
• Best Friend of Lie Ren  
• Huntress

\------------------------------------

**Huntsmen and Huntresses** * – Various  
• Individuals sworn, trained and licensed to protect civilization from Grimm

**Village Ravers** ° – Human  
• Ravedancers and/or drug enthusiasts who live at the Minotaur Village.  
• Mostly Human Slaves of Village Minotaurs 

**Village Minotaurs** ° – Minotaurs  
• Tribe members of Chief Diego's  
• Enslavers of unsuspecting partiers  
• Live at the cliffside Minotaur Village in Vacuo 

**Atlesian Special Ops** * – Various  
• Atlas Military Special Operatives, Including the ACE Ops 

**Spiders** * – Various  
• Assassins, Spies, Servants and Guards for Lil' Miss Malachite 

° Original Character(s)  
* Canon Character(s)


	12. Herbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oscar's master wants to have a psychedelic orgy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot more planned for this chapter, but it doesn't fit with what I wrote so i decided to cut it short. I try not to make my chapters this short in general but it didn't feel right to let other events overshadow this one.
> 
> Warnings for drugs, slavery, slight spoilers for _RWBY_ , underaged relationships and breeching of headmaster protocol.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


Oscar wakes up cuddled with Ben. He hears sounds of a mortar and pestle working and looks up to see a large teenager with silvery light purple hair and bull horns crushing herbs in a large mortar. There's a smell almost as intoxicating as the Minotaurs, and Ben wakes up when Oscar moves towards the demi-Minotaur. 

"Hi," says Oscar. "Umm… Who are you?"

"I'm Steel Violet," says the demi-Minotaur. "I'm your new brother. I think… we're all slaves of Dante's but he's gonna make me a full Minotaur eventually. I guess I'll be his son instead of his slave at that point. Are you hungry?"

"No," says Oscar. "I ate plenty at the party. The after party snacks didn't hurt either…"

"You mean getting gallons of bull spooge shoved down our throats?" says Ben. "Yummy as can be, but I think I'll skip breakfast."

"It's past lunch time actually," says Steel.

"It's still breakfast if it's the first meal of the day, isn't it?" asks Oscar.

"Technically, yes," says Steel.

"In that case we'll have breakfast later," says Ben. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Vacuo's very own fire flower," says Steel. "I've crushed it with some other desert herbs, too. Master wants us to bond over the experience."

"Wait," says Oscar, "... Are we doing _drugs_ "

"Don't worry, little man," says Steel, "I talked to a pharmacist. Those pills you take won't be affected by these. I made sure to leave out the jade blossom."

"That's not what I mean," says Oscar. "I just don't don't drugs."

"You _didn't_ do drugs. Now you do because that's what our master wants," says Steel. "He'll be back any minute. It's only been one night and a couple in the next tent are unhappy with their slave. They want to give him to Master for free, but Master isn't taking any chances. He's examining the slave himself first."

"Where's the pipe?" asks Ben.

"What pipe?" asks Steel.

"The one we're smoking with," says Ben.

"We're using a censor. That way it fills the tent with the aroma and no one can argue over dosage."

"Dude! We'll be wasting so much that way," says Ben. "Give me an apple and a knife and I'll make us a pipe."

"I'm telling you, there's no need. The point is to trip, not trip balls."

"I'll ask Master when he gets back."

No sooner does Ben say that than the object of their adoration enters the tent, a silver haired man in tow.

"Qrow?" asks Oscar.

"This one promises to behave as long as he gets to look after you, Oscar," says Dante. "He tried to run away from Garth and Tavrien."

"Even with their musk in your system?" asks Ben

"I'm a very determined man. My jobs are to tell Ironwood what's going on and to keep you safe. Right now, I'll settle for the latter. Besides, Dante's more my type."

"What was that, slave?"

"I'm sorry, Master. I meant that _Master_ is more my type."

"That's better," grunts Dante. "Are the herbs ready, love?"

"Almost, Master," says Steel, "I'm putting the finishing touches on it now."

"Is that cinnamon?" asks Qrow.

"I like to add some scents to my desert herbs," says Steel. "The cinnamon goes great with the duskwheat."

"I see," says Qrow. "So, Oscar, you ready to trip balls?"

"Not particularly," says Oscar, saying it slowly in trepidation.

"Yes, boy, you are ready," says Dante. "Steel, if you would."

Steel takes a fistful of herbs from the basin next to him that Oscar realizes he's been putting the crushed herbs in and _Holy Dust! How much is all that herbage worth?!_ throws it over the burning censor. Immediately, smoke puffs up and fills the tent with melodious scents. Oscar and Ben cough a bit, but soon the space around them takes on different colors and textures. 

Everything feels fluffy and sharp at the same time and Oscar starts laughing through his coughing fit. Dante licks him on the mouth and Oscar opens to allow entrance, sucking on his tongue with newfound energy and growing hard immediately. Dante then shows his affections to his other slaves and Qrow is almost as enthusiastic as Oscar and soon the group is high as fuck and twirled around Dante's finger. 

He makes love to each of them through their haze and intermittently has Steel add more herbs to the censor. Ben has tripped before, so it's easy for him to know what's real and what isn't. But Oscar is seeing things and thinking they're real.

A beautiful blond young woman fights by his side using magic as they escape a castle.

He dies and is revived again in quick succession as two gods argue.

He tries to sneak out his four daughters to keep them all safe from his wife, but he fails. She finds him and attacks and only after the fight has begun has Oscar realized she never intended to target the kids. But the castle (a different one from the first) is burning down around them and soon the only two left standing are the adults, not even the stone walls of the castle which have succumbed to magical flames. 

A lone, half burnt doll is blown by the wind.

"We were finally free."

"I—" Oscar starts to respond, but everything goes bright. 

And then dark.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  


When Oscar wakes up, Qrow is making love to him and just beginning to come. Qrow looks as high as they were the night before and Oscar loses himself in the moment, moaning and holding the man close.

Qrow is shouting his name and screaming, "Oz! Oh Dust, I missed you!"

Oscar has another flash. 

A man with white hair ( _himself!_ ) is undressing a teenage Qrow in a large office roofed with gears like a large clock.

Suddenly it makes sense. Why Qrow was so insistent he not get rid of the voice. He used to _love_ the voice, because it used to be a man. A man who died, Oscar suddenly realizes. And reincarnated in Oscar.

He tries to keep his revelation to himself, and thinks there's no way to cover up the expression on his face, but Master is plastered, Steel is sleeping, Ben is dancing with himself in the corner of the tent and Qrow is barely lucid. 

Oscar knows he can't be this Oz that Qrow is so infatuated with, but he knows now why the man says and does the things he does. 

All he can do is be himself.

  


  


  
ЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖЖ  


  


  



End file.
